Abduction
by klarolineendgame
Summary: Caroline is kidnapped and wakes up in an unfamiliar room. She finds out she is to be trained to fight and stop The Wolves, a group responsible for 12 human sacrifices a year. Can she endure this new life? But one things for sure, her mentor Klaus will be helping her. [AU/Klaroline]
1. Chapter 1: Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Abduction_

* * *

A blur. That's how I felt about everything at the moment. Anyone would be if they were in my position. It's not every day where you wake up in some unfamiliar room.

I woke up sitting on chair, my neck leaning over to the side. I straightened it out, grunting at the pain. How long have I been here? A day? Two days? Could have been a month for all I've known.

I looked down and saw I was wearing white pants and a shirt. They were definitely not mine. I was surrounded by four white walls and a locked door directly opposite of me.

What the hell was going on? Why am I here? Why I can't I remember anything? My mind was filled with a million questions. Maybe I was drugged, like in the crime shows I used to watch with Elena.

We used to stay up all night watching them. I would always cover my eyes and ears whenever it got to the scary part. Elena would hug me tight, acting brave, even though I knew she was just as scared as I was.

_"Don't worry, the character doesn't die. I already saw this one." Elena said, as she wrapped her arm around me._

_"Thanks for ruining it for me!" I whined, nudging her in the rib._

_Elena laughed and shoved me to the side. "Well you aren't even watching! Your face is hiding behind the blanket the whole time!"_

_"So!" I say and start laughing. "Well it's good he doesn't die anyways. He's the hot one."_

I miss my sister. She went away for the summer. That was a two years ago. Dad said she went to study abroad and won't come back. Just like how mom left and never came back— even though she promised. That's the problem, everyone leaves and no one stays.

Suddenly I remembered.

Someone walked me here— no dragged, and I was screaming… they said I had to listen… it was man's voice. Soft yet had a roughness to it. However, I didn't miss the actual meaning behind his words. It was an act, like when a man lures a child with candy into his van.

I had to get out of here. Who knows when he'd come back? If he didn't kill me then, who's to say he won't kill me now? I started screaming, pounding on the walls, the door, throwing the chair, but nothing happened. I gave up and fell to the floor in exhaustion. I was helpless and scared. I lay there shaking, waiting for the flood of tears to come.

But then I heard something.

I lifted my head up slowly, looking around. Was I hearing things?

"Hello…?" my voice cracked, barely getting the word out. At first there was no sound, until they spoke again.

"Throwing a tantrum won't help you." It was a man's voice.

I looked around frantically at the corners, the ceiling, looking for a camera or a speaker but I came up empty.

"Are you real?" I asked.

The man laughed, "Yes, I'm real."

"Then what do you want from me? What have I done? If you're going to kill me than do it already! Why are you keeping me waiting?" I sobbed.

There was a long pause. I thought he had taken my words seriously and was coming to kill me. I crawled into the corner and glued my eyes to the door.

"We don't want to cause you any harm while you're here," he finally said.

"And where exactly is here?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that, Caroline." My eyes widened. He knew my name. This mysterious, strange man knew my name and I didn't even know the damn date.

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled and said, "I know a lot of things about you, Caroline. You were born on December 31, 1993. Your father's name is Bill Forbes and your mother's is Liz Forbes. You have one sister, Elena. You grew up in Virginia and homeschooled up until high school. Your mother left a year after. Your sister left when you were seventeen and went to Bulgaria—"

"Stop!" I shouted. "Stop," I repeated a bit quieter. I couldn't take it. Whoever these people were, they obviously knew who I was. I didn't even know my sister was in Bulgaria. Elena was my sister and yet she didn't bother to visit or call or contact us in anyway. I couldn't blame her if I thought about it. Who would want to come back to my father and I? He's a drunk and I'm the child whose going nowhere in life. "Just tell me what you want," I demanded.

"That will be later, first you must eat. It's been about seven hours and you have to be hungry." Seven hours? That's all? Sure didn't feel like it.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said.

"Of course," I waited for him to say something else. Do I go somewhere? I looked towards the door and walked to it. Unexpectedly, the doorknob twisted and I jumped startled, running to the other side of the room. A lady in a white suit was standing in the door way smiling.

Her hair was tied in a tight bun and she was wearing bright red lipstick. The suit's sleeve went up to her elbows and I could see the chalked white skin underneath. She was much older than me that was for sure. I looked back up to her face and gazed at her pitch black eyes. A chill went through my spine; it was as if she was staring into my soul.

"Follow me," she said, waiting for me to approach her but I didn't move. "Didn't you need to use the bathroom?" I nodded silently. "Follow me then, I'll take you there." I slowly walked towards her as her smile widened. She took my hand like I was a child and walked me out of the room.

The halls were completely white and there were doors on each side leading into other rooms. I felt just as if I was in some kind of hospital and they were waiting to do an experiment on me. I shivered involuntarily and the woman looked down at me with her eyebrow raised. I looked away and decided to get as many answers as I can.

"What do you want?" I looked at her and she smiled. I didn't like it when she smiled. If she was trying to comfort me, it wasn't working. If anything, that was the least she was doing.

"You are here to help us." She said.

"What do you need help with? You see…where I'm from, people usually ask for help instead of drugging them and taking them to unknown locations." I said coldly. She didn't answer and I assumed our conversation was over.

I needed to get here. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I ran.

I didn't know where I was running but I still ran. As far as I could see, there was no exit. My breathing quickened and my chest tightened.

_Keep running Caroline, just keep running_, I thought to myself.

Something hard tackled me and grabbed my hair, shoving my face to the ground.

"Let me go!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone!" I yelled and kicked my legs but she was too strong. Picking me up by the front of my shirt, she slammed me into the wall. I looked back at her and she smiled once again.

"There's no way you can get out of here. You might as well cooperate or things are going to be very bad for you, okay?" She looked at me waiting for a response.

I spit in her face. There's my response. She dropped me to the ground and took my hand forcefully. Nothing else was said as we continued walking. We turned a corner and stopped in front of a white door. What was up with this place and the color white? I was starting to get sick by the color.

She pushed the door open. "I'll be waiting outside." I looked into the bathroom. There was a sink and toilet, but no window. I was hoping for a way out of here but I guess she was right; there was no escaping. I closed the door and looked into the mirror above the sink. It was a perfect square and even that bothered me. Everything here was just so weird.

I looked myself over and I was a mess. My blonde hair was sticking out in all different directions, not in their usual curls, my blue eyes were swollen with a purple shadow underneath, and bruises covered my cheeks. I looked terrible.

I walked back out and she was still standing there.

"Are you done?"

"Obviously", I sneered. She took my hand again and we continued to walk down the hall. It was only about five seconds before we entered what looked like a cafeteria. There were seven long rectangular tables and on one side of the room there were other people in white. They looked like security guards. One wearing an apron, who I guessed was a cook, walked through double doors that led to another room.

I sat down at one of the tables. "So is this the part where you feed me poisoned food? Tell me, what comes next? Are you going to torture me in some electric chair?"

"There's no need for that," said a man walking towards us. He stopped in front of the woman who took me here. "Esther, I heard there was some trouble coming here." He quickly flashed me a glance.

"Trouble? There was no trouble… for me at least. Caroline just thinks she can escape, that's all. Isn't that right?" She looked at me and so did the man. I gave my angriest stare that I could manage. Esther laughed and walked away, her heels clicking as she did.

The man sat down at the table across from me. He looked a bit older than me. He had curly dirt blonde hair and a tiny stubble on his chin. His blue eyes appeared to be innocent but of course, there was no innocence here. I didn't know what they were planning but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hello," he said. I didn't say anything back so he continued. "What would you like to eat?"

"I don't want your food," I said.

"You're going to have to eat sooner or later, so what do you want to eat?" he repeated.

"Why don't I know how I got here?" I asked ignoring his question. "Did you drug me so I won't remember anything? Where's my dad?"

"You dad is at your house and we did drug you. We can't allow you to know where you are." His voice sounded familiar. He was the one talking when I was locked in the room. I didn't respond and he looked at me, studying my face. "What are you thinking?" he asked, head leaning to the side as he observed me.

My eyes met his and started to tear up. "I just want to go home," I said, voice cracking.

A look of pity swept over him. He reached his hand out to comfort me, but almost immediately pulled it back.

"Why am I so important to you guys? You could have kidnapped any other person but why me? How am I so special? The Esther lady told me you needed my help, with what?"

He took a deep breath and then looked me over. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "You are very special Caroline. Your mother didn't leave you and your family for her own purposes, she left to help you." I rolled my eyes at the idea. "There are very dangerous people out there Caroline, and you're here to help us stop them."

"But why?"

"Not now. You look tired."

I looked up at him and nodded. "Esther will take you to your room to rest." Esther walked through the doors that moment almost as if she was listening and stopped at our table. I stood up from my seat.

"You never told me what your name is."

He grinned. "My name's Klaus."

* * *

**A/N: ****Hoped you liked the first chapter! This was originally written as a personal story with different character names but I had writers block and didn't touch it since. So I figured if I replaced the characters names with that of TVD characters and put it on FF I might have a bit more motivation. Tell me what you think in the REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

* * *

_Chapter 2: Answers_

* * *

Esther took me to a small room with one small bed and dresser inside. There was a door that led to a small bathroom. The walls were white just like everything else here. I noticed a small scratch in the corner. Waiting for Esther to leave of the room, I walked over to it. Squinting, I read the small writing. It read _'Tatia'_.

It was obviously scratched in by something, but who was Tatia? Did she stay in this room? Maybe she was taken by these people in white just like me. If so, where is she now? Did they finally kill her? Just like how they might kill me? My mind was piling up questions with not enough answers. In fact, absolutely _no_ answers.

I walked around the room touching the walls as I went. I opened the drawers and looked in. They were all empty expect for one. There were a few clothes inside. Surprisingly, they weren't all white. Big shocker.

Sitting on the bed, I started at the door. Was this one locked? I strode towards it and grabbed the knob and turned… it wasn't locked. All I had to do now was pull.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," someone said. I looked around the room. It sounded like Klaus, probably from a hidden speaker.

"You have got to be kidding me! So you guys are going to watch me while I sleep?"

"I've been assigned to you, Caroline. I kind of _have_ to be watching you all the time."

"Well I can't fall asleep, is there something I could do in here? I might just die of boredom before you kill me."

"We're not going to kill you"

"Hmm, sure." I lay down on the bed pulling the covers around me. Klaus didn't say anything else.

As I lay in bed I thought of scenarios where I was escaping this place. I imagined me breaking the walls down, attacking Esther as she tried to stop me. I thought of what my dad was doing right now. My dad… I began to recall what had happened the night I was taken.

_"Why can't you do anything right?" my dad yelled. We were in the kitchen of our apartment. There were broken glass plates on the floor and I was crying. "All I said was to wash the damn dishes and you can't even do that! Are you stupid?!" He slapped me across my face and I tried to pull away._

_"I'm sorry! It was by accident. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry!" I bawled. My father grabbed my hair and pulled me to him._

_"You clean this up right now or you're going to be cleaning up your blood soon," he spat out of his teeth. He let me go and walked back to his bedroom. I fell to the floor terrified. I needed to get out of here. Quickly picking up the pieces of glass and throwing it out, I grabbed my sneaker and quietly left._

_It was freezing outside of our home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I should have grabbed a jacket but I didn't feel like going back to that hellhole. I walked down the familiar sidewalk thinking of how a regular teenager's life was like. Of course, I'm not a regular teenager so I can't really speculate. I wonder if other kids have had their mother and sister walk out on them and dealt with their father's abuse._

_I felt alone._

_My dad wasn't always like this. He wasn't exactly a great father before my mom left either but he was better than what he is now… the creature he is now. He used to go to work Mondays through Fridays as an electrician. He'd come home and try to avoid conversation with us. Usually he watched T.V. or read the newspaper and we'd stay out of his way. Sometimes, Elena and I would make jokes in front of him and catch a smile break out. We weren't that close but I liked how it was._

_But naturally whenever you're happy, life has a way of throwing some shit in. My mom left and my dad started drinking. He wouldn't even look at us and soon his new wife became alcohol. My sister and I promised each other we would get through this together. She lied. Elena left me just like mom and I was left with the monster._

_My dad took drugs and became violent. Most of the time that violence was directed towards me._

_I still love my dad. I don't know why but I just do. Probably because he was the only one who stayed in my life. He was the only one who didn't leave me._

_A tear escaped my eye and I started running. It felt good to run. Whenever I ran, it felt like nothing else mattered. Like I was the only thing that was important. Sometimes when I closed my eyes I imagined I was flying. Obviously I wasn't really flying but it was nice to pretend. I'd pretend I flew to another country where know one knew who I was. And I would start over, start a whole new life._

_I stopped running at a street corner five blocks away, breathless. I knelt forward, putting my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. That's when I noticed a car pulling up to me; it was a black van. I watched enough TV to know that a van pulling up to you only meant one thing ._

_I slowly stood up as three men got out. They walked up to me slowly and I began to shake._

_"Hello," one of them smiled._

_I gave a small smile back, lifting the corners of my lips only a little and then turned around. Walking across the street, two of them followed and I quickened my pace. They were catching up. I broke out into a sprint. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and covered my mouth. I screamed but it was pointless. I thrashed around in their grasp but they wouldn't let me go. They threw me into the van. One of them poked my side with something. I tried to look but everything suddenly went out of focus…_

My eyes flashed open. It was just a dream— no, it was a memory. My heart was pounding and I could feel the sweat beading down my head as fear awoke me.

I got up in my bed and looked around, it was completely dark.

"Hello... Klaus, are you there?" The lights flickered on.

"What happened?" His voice was groggy, like he just woke up from sleep. He probably did.

"Can't sleep, maybe if you tell me what you're going to do with me here I'd sleep better."

"We're going to train you."

"Train? Do you mean… train me to fight?"

"I'll explain later when everyone's awake. Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

I was relieved that they weren't torturing me… yet, but I was disgusted on how they were talking to me like we were old friends after they just kidnapped me.

"Clearly I can't sleep," I scoffed.

"Try." I heard a clicking noise and he was gone.

"Klaus… Klaus?" No reply, rude much? I hopped of the bed and rubbed my bare feet together. The floor was very cold. There had to be shoes here somewhere. I looked by the dresser and there were a pair of white slippers. Putting them on one by one, I walked out the door.

The halls looked scarier for some reason. There were two guards walking down one end of the hall. They both had a white uniform on. One of them had a curly mustache like the Italian chefs. The other was tall with a small beard. I tried to go back into my room, fumbling with the doorknob.

"What do you think you're doing?" the tall guard asked. They were in front of me now and I noticed the big guns they were carrying by their sides.

"I couldn't sleep." I meant to sound intimidating but I sounded more like a child.

The two guards looked at each other questioningly. The tall guard took out a walkie-talkie and pressed a few buttons.

"Klaus, you there?" he said. There was silence until Klaus spoke.

"What?"

"You were supposed to be watching Caroline. What are you doing?" I was afraid they were going to do something to me since I left my room, and by the looks of it, I wasn't supposed too.

"I fell asleep, sorry. Where is she now?" he asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, she didn't even make it pass the door," the security guards chuckled. I looked down embarrassed.

"I was hungry so I was just going to get some food." I explained, lying through my teeth.

The guard sighed, exasperated. He clicked off the walkie-talkie. "Follow me"

They walked down the hall and I followed after them. We went back to the cafeteria I was in earlier.

"Weren't you supposed to eat earlier?" the tall one asked. The guards kept looking me over like I was a different species. Although, I did feel alienated here compared to all these people.

"I wasn't hungry then, and I was getting over the fact that I didn't know where I was and I had been kidnapped."

"You're perfectly safe here. The people here… they're good. They know what they're doing." I was strangely starting to feel comfortable here after hearing his words. Was that normal? It was only a couple of hours ago when they through me into a van and took me here.

"Why am I here?"

"You said you were hungry didn't you?"

"No, I mean why am I _here?_" There was an awkward silence.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked overlooking my question. I sighed knowing no one here was going to answer me.

"Do you have pizza by any chance?"

After waiting a few minutes a woman arrived at the table with pizza. I stared blankly at her. She had brown, wavy hair that fell perfectly at her shoulders and the most beautiful, sparkling eyes. Her face was wrinkle free; maybe in her mid-twenties. She smiled warmly as she put it down and then walked away. What was a person like her doing in a place like this?

The guards got up and left and I was alone. I picked up a slice and being cautious, sniffed it first. It smelt like regular pizza and I hoped it wasn't drugged. I took a huge bite not realizing how hungry I really was. Before I knew it, the whole entire pie was finished.

"Would you like a glass of milk with that?" the woman who brought over the pizza was now walking over. "It'll help you sleep."

I smiled and took the glass from her. "Thank you," I murmured. She sat down across from me.

"Don't be scared," she whispered. I looked up at her, not sure if I heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"What you're going to do here is very important."

"What is it exactly I'm going to do here?"

"You're going to be saving lives Caroline," she answered simply.

I was so confused. I got a weird James Bond vibe from the situation

"You're very impatient, Caroline." She noted.

"How does everyone here know my name?"

"We've been waiting for you." I was starting to get creeped out a little and she sensed my discomfort. "My names Meredith by the way." She put out her hand for me to shake. I took it and I felt the rough skin.

I smiled at her and said, "I'd like to go back to my room now."

"No problem." We stood up and she walked me to my room.

I closed my door and crawled into bed, pulling the covers around me. My eyelids slowly closed and I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning muddled. At first I didn't know where I was, the strange room, the new clothes, until the previous day caught up with me and I shot up in bed.

I swung my legs off the bed and got off, almost stumbling right onto the floor in the process. I quickly grabbed the dresser for support, extremely dizzy.

"Everything okay?" Klaus asked through the speaker hidden somewhere in this room.

"I'm fine. Are you going to be watching me all the time? I have to change."

"Hmm… continue on then."

"Are you serious?!" I looked around the room throwing a glare at everything not sure where the camera was.

Klaus started laughing, "Kidding, kidding!"

I heard the click of the speaker and he was gone. At least I hope so, what if he was still watching me?

I changed my clothes as fast as possible. I pulled on black sweats and a white shirt. There was a small mirror and comb on top of the dresser, also a few hair ties and pins. That was strange, it wasn't there yesterday. Ignoring the thought, I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I stepped into the bathroom and washed my face. I reached for a toothbrush and toothpaste that were in the cabinet and brushed my teeth quickly. Maybe too hard, I thought, as I spit out the paste mixed with my blood. Ew, blood. Putting on slippers, I left the room.

I walked down the quiet halls passing each of the many doors. How did people find their way around here? There weren't any signs to show which room was which. Everything looked the same.

I bumped into the two guards I saw yesterday.

"Marc, look its Caroline!" The tall one looked over at me.

"Esther's' been looking for you." I nodded and followed him.

We stopped at an elevator. He took out the ID that was around his neck and put it in front of a screen on the side. A green light scanned it. He then put his eye to another screen and a green light scanned that too. The doors finally opened.

"Lot of security precautions just to use the elevator," I noted.

Marc grinned. "Told you you'll be safe here." We stepped in. It was two times bigger than the average elevator. He pressed a button and the doors closed.

"You still think we're going to kill you?" Marc asked as the elevator went up. He seemed like a very straightforward guy.

"Not as much, but I don't like Esther very much."

Marc laughed. "She didn't make a good impression, did she? Well, don't worry about her. She's under a lot of pressure, making sure everything goes right on track."

"It's kind of hard talking to you guys. You all know what's going on here but me. All I know is that you're going to train me to fight and save lives."

Marc opened his mouth to say something when the elevator doors suddenly opened. Waiting in front of us was Esther. She smiled her smile that I hated so much.

"Where were you, Caroline? I went to your room but you weren't there." Esther asked.

"Caroline was just doing a little exploring," smiled Marc. He waved bye and left.

I looked at Esther. "What am I going to do today, my training? I'm warning you, I got an F in P.E. I don't even know how that's possible." I grimaced.

"You're not going to start with your training just yet Caroline. First, why don't you meet the others?" She took me by the arm guiding me down a couple of steps.

"Others…?" I asked confused as we walked.

We stepped into a very large room. It looked like a fitness gym by all the lifts and exercise machines. There were four boys and three girls. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed Esther and me.

"Everyone, this is Caroline" I looked back, smiling unconvincingly. This strangely reminded me of when a teacher introduces a new student in front of a class. They looked at me mouth wide open. One girl looked like her eyes were going to fall out.

"No way! You're Caroline? Caroline Forbes? Daughter of Liz Forbes?" one boy exclaimed.

"How do you know my mom?" I looked up at Esther questioningly.

"We'll answer your questions later, Caroline. In the meantime, get to know everyone here." She smiled. I looked away not wanting to look at her shiny white teeth once more. Esther walked back to the elevator.

"Why? It's not like we're going to become besties. I don't know anyone here." I called after her, rolling my eyes.

"Well you're one sassy pants aren't ya?" chuckled one of the boys. He had jet-black hair and blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and towered over me.

"Oh shut up Damon." One of the girls laughed. She walked up to me holding out her hand. "Hi! I'm Bonnie." I ignored her hand and looked away. She slowly put it down. "Uh that's Vickie and April," she said, pointing to the other girls. "And that's Tyler, Stefan, and Jeremy," she continued pointing to the three boys by the treadmill. "You've already met Damon, best to stay away from him. He's a pain in the ass." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Heard that!" Damon shouted. The other three boys walked over.

"Don't bother with introductions, I'm sure they'll get rid of me soon," I stepped over to a bench and sat down. "So did they kidnap you like they did to me?" I finally asked after an uncomfortable silence of everyone looking at me. "It seems like a lot of people to take away in a van."

"Actually we've been here for a long time. Stefan and Damon have been here the longest, about a year. They're about to be promoted to the next level," Bonnie said, excited. Stefan and Damon gave each other high fives.

"Next level? Like I'm supposed to know what that is," I said annoyed. "Nobody here tells me what the hell is going on!" I threw my hands in the air, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it. You've only been here for a day." April said.

"So can any of you tell me why we're really here?"

"We'd love to, but you'd rather have Esther tell you. You might get confused when we explain it," said Vickie.

"Whatever," I said and looked away, not in the mood to talk anymore. Everyone eventually continued what they were doing before I came in, except for Tyler who was walking towards me.

"Hey," he smiled. I looked up at him and turned away. Why did they seem so happy here? I guess I wasn't treated that badly so far but they've been here for a while, some even a year! Don't they want to go back to their homes? To their families? I stood up and walked back to the elevator. "Where do you think you're going?" Tyler called.

"Where ever I'm going, it doesn't concern any of you." I replied.

"But it does concern me." Klaus said. I bumped right into his chest and immediately took a few steps back. He looked down at me smirking. "Since you're done here, I guess you'd like to have your questions answered."

"Finally!" I followed Klaus out and we went back into the elevator.

* * *

Klaus took me inside one room where Esther was waiting. She was sitting on a couch with a folder and pen in her lap. There wasn't much in here except for a curtain on one side and a few plants in some corners. Klaus guided me to the sofa and I sat down farthest from Esther. He chuckled and walked away. Esther looked at me expectantly.

"So Caroline, you're many, _many_ questions are finally going to be answered. So where should we begin?"

"Where all great stories begin… the beginning," I replied. Esther smiled a little and took a deep breath.

"Ten years ago, there were reports in the news of a serial killer. I'm sure you didn't know of this, since you were very young at the time. Now the reports stated a sole killer responsible for twelve victims a year, one for each month. The police never caught the killer most likely because they didn't have all the details. Of course, there's more than meets the eye. You of all people should know that Caroline," Esther said.

I gulped under her stare. I was still trying to process the information I just received.

"Now," Esther continued, "the people here know what the police force doesn't. For one, it isn't a sole killer, more of a group. And the reason for the pattern of deaths over a course of a year is…" Esther doesn't finish what she's about to say, but instead glances at me.

"The reason…?" I prompt, too absorbed in what she was hearing.

"Are you familiar with human sacrifices?" Esther suddenly asks.

I looked at Esther, suddenly more scared then I already was. Human sacrifices. Is that what this all is? I was expecting to hear Esther talk about me "saving lives" as Meredith put it.

"Yes," I say, as I grip onto to the sofa to keep from following off.

"Well that's what we're dealing with. This group call themselves "The Wolves." They sacrifice one person every month. There is no limit to who they kill, children, mothers, fathers, grandparents, they don't care. What matters is if their name appears in the book."

"The book?" I ask, more confused than I've ever been in my life.

Esther nods, "Yes. The Wolves are in possession of a book that contains the names of their victims, some past and some future. That is how they pick who they sacrifice."

I wrap my arms around myself as a chill goes down my spine. This was not what I was expecting to hear. But I needed answers, even if they weren't the ones I wanted.

"Ok." I nod, wrapping my mind around all of this. "Human sacrifices and The Wolves. Got it. But why do they sacrifice people in the first place?"

Esther sighed and leaned backs into the sofa. "We still don't know for sure. It can be religious, some kind of cult, maybe political? We only have a few theories. And one has to do with the time each sacrifice is done.

"Yeah, every month…" I begin only to have Esther cut me off.

"Every month on a full moon." It's silent then as I everything slowly clicks.

"The Wolves," I mutter. "Are you telling me that this is … supernatural?" Esther suddenly starts laughing. I stare back, confused as to why she would laugh.

She finally calmed down and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "My apologies. There are no such things as werewolves if that's what you're applying. However, The Wolves think otherwise. We think that they sacrifice someone every month on the full moon to maybe stop themselves from transitioning into their wolf form. All spiritual talk, of course," Esther says, as she waves her hand away at the absurd idea of werewolves existing. "We're dealing with a very old group where their ideas are passed from generation to generation if they still believe in things like this especially in this modern society."

"I'm still trying to process where I come into all of this? And who is this 'we' you keep talking about?"

"We are a secret organization in hope of stopping The Wolves."

"And have you?"

Esther sighs, "No. The sacrifices continue. We've stopped many of the people in the group yet they keep coming. The Wolves are much bigger group than you can imagine Caroline. We've only come close to stopping them once, you're mother—"

"My mother?" I gasp. So this is how I'm involved.

"Your mother… was a very good women. She was with us a few years after the first attack." I froze. My own mother was a part of this? But how?

_"No way! You're Caroline? Caroline Forbes? Daughter of Liz Forbes?" _Jeremy's voice replayed in my mind. That's how they knew my mother.

Esther continued, "She was sent on a mission into their headquarters. It was very big lead at the time, the closet we've come to stopping them. She found the book they use to chose the people for the sacrifices but she was caught."

I wait to hear what happened to my mother. Did she make it our or not? And then I realized Esther has been talking about my mother in past tense this whole time. My breath hitched as I stared back at Esther with tear filled eyes. Esther didn't say anything as she watched me. A sob raked through my body and then another, and another. And soon I was crying and shaking as Esther wrapped her arm around my body.

I had thought badly about my mother ever since her disappearance, hated her for leaving. But she was dead the whole time; in a way she did leave me. I hated a mother who I thought abandoned me, but she had no choice in the matter. And right now the only person I hated was myself.

"I think that's enough for today," Esther muttered but I barely heard her. I didn't pay attention as she stood up and walked me back to my room. I let her lay me in bed because I wouldn't be able to get to it by myself.

After awhile she left and I was alone. I'm continued to cry. Klaus was probably watching but he said nothing. I stopped eventually only because I had no tears left.

I was drained. Physically and emotionally drained.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter I introduced the other characters, and put in a LOAD of information when Esther and Caroline were talking. There will eventually be more Klaus and Caroline moments but I wanted the story to have a build up till then.**

**Please REVIEW and tell me you're comments on this chapter and feel free to ask any questions! **


	3. Chapter 3: Family

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to Brina3, xKlarolineDreamer, Cevangelyn, hallie, jupisan, popeye12, TashaLewis12, Lishouse69, Katie, ferrylis, 3, and Beautiful Dead for reviewing! **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Family _

* * *

No one bothered me for the rest of the day. I laid in bed and only got up when Meredith left me meals at the door. Klaus would occasionally ask me if I needed anything but I didn't respond. The one thing I needed right now was my mom and they couldn't give me that. Klaus eventually stopped asking.

I stared at the scratch mark of Tatia's name on the wall. _Who are you? _

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. I opened the door to see Esther standing on the other side.

"How are you feeling?" Esther asked, concern filling her eyes.

"Oh I'm just peachy," I answered sarcastically.

"Would you like to talk again? I can answer some more of your questions."

"You JUST told me my mother was dead a couple of hours ago." Is this woman serious?

Esther looked down embarrassed. "Well I'll come another time then." She turned to leave but not before saying, "Oh and Caroline? I told you that yesterday. You stayed in your room all day." My perception of time was starting to get really off.

Esther started walking down the hall when I shouted, "Wait!" and ran to catch up with her. I decided I would leave my grieving for later. "I'd like to get a few more answers."

Esther smiled and walked me back to the room we were in yesterday.

"Alright," I said, flopping onto the sofa. "These people are murderers, _soulless_ murderers, who follow some stupid book. So what do want with me? Klaus told me you're going to train me. I'm telling you now training isn't going to help. If you want to stop these people you're making a big mistake relying on me."

"Caroline, we're not relying on just _you_ alone. This organization is built on many recruits—"

"Which you've kidnapped," I muttered.

Esther continued ignoring me, "in which we've trained vigorously."

"Are you kidding me? The recruits I've met are teenagers! I am a teenager! Sending them to fight these people is like sending them to their deaths! What do they know compared to The Wolves?" After blowing out my steam, Esther looked at me calmly.

"Caroline, we've only taken those who have been personally affected by The Wolves. And we don't send them on missions until we know they are ready. I'm sure you've already met Stefan and Damon? They've been here a year and we are _just _sending them out."

"Basically you're saying you're going to keep me here for a year before I kick some butt?"

Esther chuckled, "It depends on how fast you learn. Who knows, it may take half a year. Anyways, do you have any more questions?"

"No at the moment," I thought it was best to ask the others about Tatia, "but trust me, I'm going to have a lot more later on."

"Oh, I know," she said smiling. "Now, how about I get to know you more? I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"I thought you knew all about me"

"Those are just the main things. You don't really know much about a person based on their date of birth or where they went to school. Let's start with a few simple ones, alright?" I nodded. "What's your favorite color?"

I raised an eyebrow. "My favorite color? Really?" I mocked.

"Sure, why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, blue."

"What type of books do you like?"

"I like books that…" I thought for a while. "keep me wondering what's going to happen next." She opened her folder and took out a piece of paper and began taking notes.

"What's your favorite movie?" I looked at her, embarrassed to answer.

"The Notebook."

_Looks like future assassin here has a thing for romance,_ I thought to myself.

Esther snorted but kept taking notes.

"Hey! What was that about? It's not my fault, my father barely took my sister and me to the movies."

"What do you think of your father Caroline?" This question caught me off guard. I guess the simple questions were over.

"I don't like my father," I stated.

Ester looked me over, stopping at my left cheek, where my dad slapped me the night I was taken.

"Was your father abusive?"

I didn't feel like answering. I felt humiliated and uncomfortable, like I was on trial in front of a huge jury.

"Caroline, you can either answer my question or I can get an x-ray. X-rays don't lie if you've been abused."

I looked at Esther, suddenly hating her again.

"Okay fine! He was abusive… when he was drunk. Why does it matter?"

"It's important because now we know he won't call the police and say you are missing. He probably thinks you ran away and if you were found, you'll tell the police what he did. He's afraid he'll get arrested and therefore he'll keep his mouth shut. Let's move on. Have you had any friends? Boyfriends?"

"Hah! I wish. It's like I have _Keep Away_ written on my forehead. I have the appeal of a toad."

"You are a very pretty girl Caroline, never doubt that. Let's continue, music?"

It continued like that for another hour, Esther asking questions, and me answering.

Finally, Esther took a few more notes before closing the folder.

"Are we done?"

"For today, but you have to eat. You missed breakfast." She offered her hand to help me up but I ignored it, getting up on my own. Esther walked out and I followed.

We went back to the gym. Everyone was working out. Bonnie and Tyler were fighting over who gets to go on the treadmill.

"Shut up already," Esther said. "Fight over who gets to use it after we eat. Come on."

Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy came running and at first I thought they were going to tackle us down until they ran around us.

"Boys get so crazy over food," murmured Esther.

Vickie and April walked out and Bonnie followed smiling at me.

"Follow the crowd to the cafeteria Caroline. I have to go attend to some business." She walked out the gym.

Tyler strode up to me. "So I guess she asked you your favorite color?" he joked, moving his hand through his hair.

Smirking, I followed him out.

* * *

All eight of us were sitting at one table. Stefan and Damon were talking excitingly about being promoted to the "next level". I think that meant they were finally going out on a mission. Vickie, April, and Jeremy were chatting away and Bonnie kept looking up at me across the table. Tyler was the only attempting to make conversation.

"So what do you think so far?" he asked.

"Think about what?"

"Everything. You know, being here. Does it seem weird?"

I wanted to tell him how I just wanted to be a normal nineteen year old girl who goes to school, deals with the crazy popularity, has crushes on boys, goes out on dates; but that will never happen. So I kept my response simple.

"Uh... kind of weird. This whole secret group, assassins, training, didn't expect it."

"Yeah, I was brought here a couple of months ago." He looked down fumbling with his fingers. "My parents were killed by The Wolves."

I looked at him sympathetically. I finally managed an, "I'm so sorry."

"That's kind of the reason why I like where I am. Being here is the best way to kind of getting my parents 'vengeance' kind of. That's why we're here isn't it? We have the greatest motive than anybody to stop them."

I never thought of it like that. He was kind of right. Tyler had his family ripped apart. Just like me. We have the best drive to defeat these people.

"My sister was killed by them," Bonnie suddenly said. "She was six. I was fifteen at the time. We were playing at the park; I was supposed to be watching her. I thought if I just looked away for a little while to talk to my friends nothing would happen."

She was quiet for a while. "I spent all day looking for her. My mom finally called me when she got back from work. There was an investigation but nothing came up."

I opened my mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. What was I supposed to say?

"They killed my brother Matt. My parents were killed in an accident so he was the only family I had left." Vickie whispered.

"I never knew my parents," Jeremy said, joining the conversation. "They were killed shortly after I was born. I spent most of my time jumping from foster home to foster home."

"Our dad was killed two years ago," Stefan said. By _our, _I assumed he meant him and Damon. I guess they were brothers.

I looked at April expecting her to share something about a family death. She looked down and didn't say anything. I looked at Tyler but he just shook his head and looked down too.

"I was supposed to be killed, my name came up in the book."

I gasped not able to hold it in.

April pretended she didn't hear it. "My sister was sleeping in my room because I was afraid to sleep by myself. There was a storm outside. I went to the bathroom when she was asleep. When I came back there was blood everywhere … it was supposed to be me. She's dead and it's my fault."

"I-it's not your fault. The fact that they're killing people…it's their fault, not yours." I said trying to cheer her up.

Everyone was silent until Meredith came. "Made some lasagna guys," she said coming over with a large platter with many plates on it. Stefan got up to help her.

Soon everyone was chowing down. I looked down at my serving. It did look good but I felt weird eating in front of people. I get this strange feeling and all of a sudden I'm super self-conscious.

"Aren't you hungry?" Bonnie asked.

I smiled, beginning to eat small pieces at a time. Then I remembered something.

"Who's Tatia by the way?"

Everyone stopped eating; April even dropped her fork, crashing to the floor. I looked around confused. "What?" I asked. That was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

"How do _you_ know Tatia?" Damon asked.

"It was scratched into the wall in my room," I said. I didn't understand why they were all freaking out. "So? Who is she?"

"We're not supposed to talk about her." Tyler whispered.

"Why though?" I asked frustrated. I regretted not asking Esther about it before.

"It's out of respect," Jeremy said.

"Why? Did she die?" I asked, a little too loud because April and Vickie shushed me.

"She was here a couple of months ago," Bonnie whispered. "Her dad was killed by you know who when she was five."

"Voldemort?" I whispered, grinning at my joke. I sometimes wonder why I'm so funny.

No one laughed. Guess not.

Bonnie continued, "They came back a couple years later and killed both her brothers. I guess their names came up in the book too. But when she was sixteen they killed her mother. Only she was there when it happened."

"They made her watch," April whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The idea of The Wolves didn't phase me in the beginning. But hearing how everyone else was affected suddenly reminded me of how real they really are, what they are capable of.

"When Tatia came here she was really determined in her training. She only had three months of it before she was let out onto the field. Tatia was only supposed to go under cover at this dinner party but she went against orders and took out her gun and started shooting everybody! She was killed in the end. But I think she knew that was going to happen."

I looked at everybody and they nodded in agreement.

"But if she went against her orders, how come we can't talk about her out of respect?"

"Because that place was filled with those filthy wolves!" Jeremy shouted all of a sudden. "She killed a bunch of them, something that we could have never done," he said quieter. "No one has ever killed that many of them by themselves. Tatia knew the consequences but she still did what she did. None of us would ever have had the courage to do that."

Meredith came walking in and everybody shut up.

"What are we all whispering about, huh? Hurry up and eat your food. I got to do the dishes before I head out." Meredith seemed like a house wife but she looked way too young to be one. I wondered why she was here.

"Here you go, Meredith. I'm done" Vicki said, handing her plate over.

Everyone else did the same. I noticed I barely touched my food. I handed my plate over trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Eat more next time Caroline. You're all bones." I blushed.

Tyler walked away chuckling. Everyone else left but Bonni came over to me.

"Hey, you want to see my room?" she said grinning.

"I thought you guys have to train or something."

"We still have an hour before we get back to work."

"Oh okay, sure." I followed her into the hall.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Probably the same plain white walls and small bed like in my room. But Bonnie's room was completely different.

The walls were painted purple and there were a bunch of posters up. I couldn't recognize any of the singers or bands on them. Her dresser was a mess with clothes sticking out of it. They were really pretty too. How come I didn't get any of those clothes? There was a big teddy bear in one corner and there was a radio on the floor next to it. Her bed was covered with beige sheets and two big pillows the same color.

"So what do you think?" she said, smiling.

"Pretty," I muttered. "How come my room is so plain and yours is… well, not plain?"

She laughed and sat on her bed. "You've just got here. I've been here for a while so that's why it looks like this. I could help you decorate it if you want. If you ask Meredith for what you want, she'll give it to you. They're allowed to go out."

"Thanks," I smiled. I didn't know if she was just being nice to me because I was new here. I felt like we were sort of friends. It's strange though… I never really had any friends.

We walked back out into the hallway.

"So, where's your room?"

"I don't know actually. Everything looks the same."

"Oh, don't worry then. I had the same problem when I first came here. We could go back to the gym if you want. I don't think nobody's there yet."

We took the stairs to the gym since we weren't allowed to take the elevator by our own. No one was there just like Bonnie said.

"Can I ask you something Bonnie?"

"Anything."

"Do we have to stay here forever? I mean…are we allowed to leave if we want later on? Go to college and stuff, get married…?"

"I don't—" she was interrupted by laughter as Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon walked in. They stopped when they saw us.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Tyler asked stepping onto the treadmill, giving a teasing look to Bonnie.

"We were just talking," Bonnie said.

"Do you guys just stay here and work out every day?" I asked.

When I was told that I was going to have training I assumed it was more than just heavy weights.

"No," Stefan said. "We do other stuff with Alaric. He's the one who teaches us picking locks or using weapons and other stuff like that. But he can't come in today."

Alaric sounded like the teacher no parent would ever want for his or her children.

A man walked into the gym. He was tall and was wearing a gray suit. He was looking at Stefan and Damon and motioned for them to follow. They walked after him smiling widely.

"Who's that?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing him around here before. Tyler walked over to where Bonnie and I were sitting.

"That's Elijah. You know how Klaus was assigned to you? Well, Elijah was assigned to them two. He's their mentor. I think they're going to talk about going on the field. It's a really big deal."

"Why?" I asked.

Going on the field didn't seem that important. Just that it was dangerous and there was chance you may be killed. No big deal according to the people here.

"Because they trust us enough not to go telling everyone about this, you know, secret organization. Also, we trust them enough to come back. Not ditch the second we leave."

I thought about what he said. If I was promoted to go out onto the field I would leave as soon as possible. Get my own place and a job.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Is there a leader to this whole… organization thing? Someone in charge?"

"Mikael. Esther is his assistant. Or vice president in a way."

"I'd love to say a few words to him." Tyler smirked at my remark.

The rest of the day was really boring. We went back to the cafeteria to have dinner. The girls went to the bathroom. Apparently there was a larger bathroom with stalls and a bunch of sinks just for us. Seemed like another public bathroom… just a lot cleaner.

Tyler was upset that Stefan and Damon left. I had a feeling they weren't coming back.

I went back to my room (guided by Meredith) and was greeted by Klaus' voice.

"How was your day?" Klaus asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, stopping The Wolves day by day by lifting weights."

"Ah I see." Klaus said, sounding like he was smiling. "The fun hasn't started yet."

"Fun?" I scoffed. Sure this was different than my usual routine, but it was definitely not my kind of fun.

"Goodnight Caroline," Klaus said.

"Goodnight Klaus." I was about to lie down in bed when I said, "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"So you're my... mentor?"

"Yes," Klaus said. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was grinning.

"And what does a mentor do exactly?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Klaus smirked and with the familiar click of the speaker he was gone.

Find out tomorrow? This should be interesting.

* * *

_I'm at a dinner party. People are in fancy dresses, and waiters are handing out drinks. Woman are twirling on the dance floor with their men. Chandeliers hang from the ceilings that seem to go on forever. I don't recognize this place._

_I walk through the crowd, nervous. I'm afraid. People are staring at me. They can see right through me. They know who I'm working for. I just know it. The guards will come any moment now. I have to find him and get the answers and get back to headquarters. I can't let them down._

_ Suddenly someone was at my side, squeezing my arm. _

_ "Don't worry," she whispered. "I got your back."_

_I looked at the girl confused. "Tatia?" I whisper, shocked. She'd come to help me._

_"They're all going to pay," she murmured as she walked in front of me._

_ "What do you mean?" Tatia took out three guns from her bag. Throwing one to me, she had one in each of her hands. _

_ "This is for my family!" she yelled as she started shooting. _

_ People were screaming, falling to the ground dead before they could get to the exits. What was she doing? These weren't our orders! _

_ The guards came running in firing their own weapons. I run up the stairs to where I know he is. At least she's making a distraction. I have to get the answer from him before it's too late. _

_ Tatia called out in agony. I turn around to see her falling to the ground. She's shot. I run to her praying she is going to be okay. I turn her body over and gasp._

_What I thought laid Tatia was my mother instead. Her eyes were trying to stay open._

_ "I'm sorry," she whispered, as she took her last breath…_

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. So far there's been a lot of Esther and Caroline interaction but that is just to answer and bring up information about the organization and The Wolves. Next chapter (or the one after) will have Klaus and Caroline alone. If you have any questions about Tatia, or anything else in this chapter, leave them in the REVIEWS! ****  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to Best-Of-Spies-And-Nerds, hallie, BeautifulRunner, kacomu, jupisan, xKlarolineDreamer, Brina3, Cevangelyn, ferrylis, WeasleysGroupie, and Pinkgem22 for reviewing! The response to the last chapter was amazing, I was so happy reading over the reviews. Thank you all for reading! ****I wasn't able to respond to a few messages but you can also message me on my tumblr (d4fuk)**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Training _

* * *

We were in the cafeteria for breakfast. It was only the six of us now. Stefan and Damon left with Elijah earlier this morning to a different unit to start their mission (which I still have no idea what is). Jeremy said they might come back to visit but it'll be a while. This didn't faze me since I barely knew them but the others were upset.

Tyler was hoping more boys would come in to even out the boy to girl ratio. I was hoping no one's family had to die for another person to come in.

Bonnie and Jeremy continued their conversation and so did Vickie and April. I noticed April eyeing Jeremy most of the time. Interesting.

Tyler ended up talking to me but I didn't mind.

I didn't tell him about my dream, I didn't tell anyone. I can still hear my mom saying she's sorry. It's glued into my mind. I can't stop thinking about her now. Every time I close my eyes all I see is her on the floor dying.

"Caroline did you hear me?" Tyler said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Alaric's here. You're starting your training today with us," he said, excitingly.

"Fantastic." I grimaced.

Meredith came over with waffles with blueberries on top. I ate still thinking about my dream.

Who was I looking for? All I knew was that he was a man in The Wolves. Was I on a mission?

This place was messing with my head.

After everyone finished I went to my room (I was finally able to find my way around).

I got a better wardrobe but I still had to put on sweats. We were training today after all. I put on a blue tank top, tied my hair into a ponytail and looked into the small mirror.

I turned my attention to the door as someone started knocking.

"Come in," I said.

It was Klaus. "You're starting your training today."

I nodded quickly like a bobble head and had to literally stop my head with my hands when I realized what I was doing. Gosh I'm an idiot.

Klaus smirked and I waited for him to say something else. But he just stood in the doorway, looking me over.

"Anything else?" I asked, not sure what he was still doing here.

He was still silent until he said, "It's not in the gym you went to before. Follow me." I went after him closing the door behind me.

We walked into a gym that looked like the other one but much larger. Instead of the exercise machines, there were blue mats. Bonnie, Vickie, April, Tyler, and Jeremy were sitting on a bench beside the wall. Bonnie smiled and waved for me to join them.

A man came walking into the room. Klaus gave a nod, acknowledging him and left the room. The man looked like he was in his early thirties. I assumed this was Alaric.

"Caroline?" he asked looking me over.

"Yep."

"Well this is your first day, let's see what you got."

"Huh?" I asked confused, suddenly freaking out.

I looked at Bonnie and she smiled nervously patting me on the back. I got up and followed Alaric onto the blue mat. He turned around to face me and unexpectedly took a swipe at me. I fell to the floor, quickly dodging his punch.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?" I screamed getting up.

"Welcome to your training," He said, smiling. "You're doing well so far. When I did that to Tyler when he first came here he was unconscious for half an hour," he laughed.

I looked at Tyler who shrunk in his seat blushing. I turned back to Alaric whose smile faded. He kicked out his leg right into my stomach.

"Oof" I gasped, wrapping my hands around me. He came running at me and grabbed my legs flipping me over. I fell to the floor breathless. Alaric looked down at me grinning.

"Done already?" he mocked.

_My dad looked down at me on the floor after he managed to beat almost unconscious. _

_ "Done already?" he mocked. I didn't respond as I could barely keep my breathing under control. He looked at me, disgusted and walked out of the house. _

No, I thought. I am _not_ done.

I looked up Alaric, showing defeat. He was about to walk away when I suddenly kicked my legs out, tripping him.

Bonnie started cheering and Jeremy was whistling.

I got back up remembering everything my dad did to me. The punches. The kicks.

Alaric got up from the floor, "Didn't see that com—"

I didn't let him finish as I punched him right in the jaw. My knuckles were screaming in pain but I tried my best not to show it.

I stood over Alaric offering my hand. He stared at me confused, and then took it.

I was smiling so wide by face hurt. It was such a rush! I had an insane thought of asking Alaric to do it again.

"Well then," he laughed. "seems like you're a pro at this."

I raised an eyebrow. Pro? My ass. I surprised myself for even getting him on the floor.

I walked back to the bench and approached five shocked faces.

"Today, we are working on your defense techniques," Alaric said. "Pair up."

Vickie and April walked onto the mat together already practicing. I looked at the rest not sure whom I was going with.

"You're with me Caroline." Alaric called. "The rest of you guys work together as a group."

Tyler shrugged and walked onto the mat with the other two.

I walked back to Alaric smiling. This should be fun.

Alaric taught me some basic moves; punching, kicking, etc. After a half an hour we fought again, him watching what I learned so far.

A few drops and kicks later, I thought I finally had him. His stomach was open for attack, arms to his side, not to the front for defense. I kicked as hard as I could when he swiftly grabbed by foot, spinning me in the air and dropped me to the floor. Even though the mat was there, it still hurt.

"Don't go for the easiest moves," he said, picking me up. "They're expecting that."

"Now you tell me," I murmured and we went at it again.

After a while Alaric said to switch. Valerie was now with Bonnie and Jeremy with April. As I walked over to Tyler I noticed his bottom lip was cut.

"Ready to be beat by a girl?" I laughed.

"Oh please, you're way too confident for your first day. Just wait!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled as punches were thrown. I slid my feet under him as he fell. He got back up fast but I made sure he stayed down as I punched him across his face. He was lying on the floor dazed. Stepping on his chest I leaned down and smiled.

"You were saying?"

"I was going easy on you," he laughed.

"Oh pa-lease!"

We switched a few more times before we had to go the showers. A shower! When was the last time I had one of those? My body was aching and I knew it was going to hurt even more tomorrow.

At least I dropped Alaric a couple of times. He seemed impressed and my assumptions were proved when he stopped me.

"Caroline? You did really well today. Are you sure you don't have any experience?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I replied, not interested in telling him how I just imitated what my father did to me.

He smiled and I waved bye as I chased after Bonnie.

The rest of the girls were waiting outside the showers for me along with someone else.

"Meredith?" I asked.

She grinned and handed me a change of clothes along with a towel.

"Here you go."

"Um thanks, you didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it myself." I smiled nervously, not used to nice gestures.

"It's no problem, just make sure to head to your room after your shower alright?" Meredith grinned even more and swiftly walked away.

I looked at the rest of the girls who didn't say anything, yet looked like they knew more than they were letting on. I ignored it for now, after all, a nice warm shower was waiting for me.

The girl's shower room was next to the bathroom. Inside there were ten different shower stalls with a curtain separating each front.

They all stepped into one and I did the same. Taking my clothes off and turning the water on, I relished in the feeling. The water immediately relaxed my body and I let the drops run down my body. My sore muscles loosened and I was soon relaxed.

When was the last time I felt like this? My eyes slowly closed as I swayed from side so side.

I didn't notice when everyone left. But I certainly did notice someone pulling the curtains to the side.

It was Bonnie. I screamed and grabbed the curtains across my naked body.

"What the hell Bonnie!" My cheeks flushed red and all the relaxing was for nothing as I quickly tensed up.

"Get out already! You've been here for more than an hour!" It didn't feel that I was here long.

"Fine! Next time, a simple, "Hey Caroline! Get the hell out of the shower," would be good. You don't have to pull the curtain. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes and walked away.

I stuck my head out making sure she was gone and stepped out, wrapping the towel around me as I did. Quickly putting on my clothes I wrapped my hair up in the towel and left.

I walked to my room and almost walked back out, not even recognizing it. The walls were painted blue like the sky with stars on the ceiling. On one wall there was a world map. I remembered telling Esther how one day I was going to travel and see it all. My bed sheets were yellow with big fluffy pillows. A book shelf was against the wall across from my bed filled with a couple of books I couldn't wait to read. On one of the shelves was a radio with CD's stacked to the side. I looked at my dresser in curiosity. Opening all the drawers, I saw they were all filled with clothes, clothes I would have died to have before. Instead of my small mirror, there was a much larger one nailed to the wall. It was big enough to see my whole body.

Wow. Now they were spoiling me. Is it normal for my kidnappers to do all of this?

They did make clear that I had nothing to be afraid of here, but still, you can never be too careful.

I smiled to myself and walked out.

Meredith was coming my way and grinned.

"I can't believe you did all of that Meredith! That's amazing. I can't thank you enough. It's so beautiful." I smiled again not being able to stop myself.

But Meredith didn't look all that happy like me, in fact she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"My room", I said dumbfounded. "You decorated it for me. And by the way it is awesome," I said, singing the word awesome with a high-pitched voice.

Recognition spread across her face and she chuckled. "Caroline, though I'd love to take the credit, that wasn't me. It was Esther."

Esther? There was no way she did that. Then I remembered when she was asking me about the stuff I liked. It _was_ her. I guess I had some thanking to do.

Meredith laughed again and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She turned around to look at me.

"To the store, I need to buy some stuff for your lunches," she turned back around.

'Wait! Can I go with you?" I asked.

I didn't know why I asked to go, especially the grocery of all places. But I guess I just needed a different surrounding for a while. And I was in desperate need of fresh air! There weren't any windows in this place.

"You're funny," she said sarcastically and walked down the hallway.

I sighed and turned around only to jump back, as Tyler was standing right there. I didn't even notice.

"Why do you have a towel on?" He looked up at the top of my head.

"Oh" I said, taking it off. My hair was still damp. "Took a shower."

He snickered. "Didn't you girls go like an hour ago?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a long story," I murmured, not wanting to talk about what happened with Bonnie.

"Probably not as long as your showers." He laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." I walked beside him.

He kept on opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it every time.

He surprised me when he put his arm around my shoulder. "So-o-o, I wanted to ask you, I—", he stopped when Klaus came walking toward us.

He took his arm off of my shoulder and stepped back a few steps from me.

"Tyler?" Klaus said, a hidden warning in his voice.

But the way he said it made it seem like he wanted to say, _Really? Are you serious? _

Klaus' fists were clenched to his sides, but he didn't move any closer to us.

"I wasn't doing anything," he murmured, looking down at his feet.

Klaus turned to me, looking like he was going to say something.

I shrugged, really confused. He opened his mouth but immediately shut it. He shook his head from side to side and walked past us, sighing loudly. I looked towards Tyler raising an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" I laughed, although it came out strangled showing my amount of nerves at the moment.

"No relationships or anything like that in here." He didn't look at me and things were officially awkward. "It's not fair. I get he was assigned to me and is my mentor and all—"

"Wait, I thought he was assigned to _me_."

"They're assigned two recruits." He said, annoyed I interrupted. "Anyway, with the whole Tatia thing he has no right to say anything."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him and he looked like he regretted saying anything.

"Never mind," he murmured.

I decided to change the subject. "What did you want to say before?"

Tyler ruffled his hair and turned to face me. He looked both ways of the hallway nervous. "What happ—?"

He put his lips to mine interrupting what I was going to say. As fast as his lips were pressed to mine they were gone immediately.

Tyler looked down at me, searching my eyes for something and then walked away.

I just stood there. I leaned back on to the hall wall, shocked. I just had my first kiss!

* * *

**A/N: Aghhh don't hate me! I know a lot of you will freak over the whole Tyler and Caroline thing, but trust me it is not going to turn into a big thing. I promise next chapter will be ALL Klaus and Caroline interaction which**** you all have been asking for!**

**A guest left a review worried about Klaus falling in love with Tatia previously, and after reading this chapter it may seem so. But he most definitely did not, although he did care for her. The reason will be introduced later. I don't want to give to much away but everything will be cleared up soon about that in the next couple of chapters or so. But Tatia is not of that great importance in this fic so if any of you are concerned, you have nothing to worry about!**

**There were also a few questions about Elena, I don't want to give anything away as she will be mentioned again later on. And Elena is the older sister. **

**REVIEW and tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Mikaelson Organization

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to ahummingbirdsruffledfeathers, hallie, xKlarolineDreamer, kacomu, Emily, WeasleysGroupie, brighteyescoldheart, Mimi21389, and redbudrose for reviewing!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Mikaelson Organization _

* * *

_He put his lips to mine interrupting what I was going to say. As fast as his lips were pressed to mine they were gone immediately._

_Tyler looked down at me, searching my eyes for something and then walked away._

_I just stood there. I leaned back on to the hall wall, shocked. I just had my first kiss!_

I often imagined what my first kiss would be like when I was younger. After repeatedly watching The Notebook and other chic flics with Elena, I assumed it was supposed to be mind-blowing. The guy would lean into the girl, he would hesitate and then their lips would touch. Fireworks would go off in the background and the guy would stop to twirl the girl around in the air. That's how it was supposed to be.

Perhaps I had a pretty dramatic understanding of it in my mind back then, but who cares? A girl's first kiss was supposed to be dramatic. And memorable. And perfect.

Now leaning against the wall, I replayed everything that had happened in the past 5 minutes.

Tyler kissed me. He _kissed _me. Tyler.

But instead of feeling incredible and dazed I only was confused. Only one question popped into my mind. Why? Why on earth would he kiss me?

I walked back into my room, looking around once more. I still couldn't believe Esther had done all this for me.

I sat onto my bed against the new yellow comforters.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked from the speakers.

"Yes?" I replied, not bothering to look around the room for the speakers and hidden camera like I used to.

"Be ready, I'll be at your door in ten minutes. We have much to discuss."

"Wait, why?" I said, quickly getting up. Why would he want to talk to me? Did he somehow know Tyler had kissed me?

"I told you yesterday you'd find out what a mentor does. I keep to my promises," he said, and then he was gone with a click of the speaker.

I ran to my mirror, screaming internally at my damp hair. I grabbed my comb and managed to get most of the knots out. I did a once over in the mirror. I was wearing what Meredith had given me; jeans and a red blouse.

Why was I nervous?

There was a quiet knock on the door. I opened the door immediately and looked at Klaus. He was wearing a gray shirt with faded jeans. That was odd. Normally he would wear a uniform like the rest of the staff I saw here.

"Hi," I said.

I expected him to say hi back and smirk but he only nodded and walked away. I stood there confused and quickly shook my head and went after him, realizing he wanted me to follow him.

He led me to the room Ester and I usually talked. Klaus motioned for me to sit on the sofa and he sat down as well on the other end, far as possible from me.

"So are we going to do exactly what I did with Esther? I'm really not looking forward to another boring hour session," I said breaking the silence.

Klaus smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No. Esther usually spends time with new recruits and then leaves the rest to the mentors. That would me. I will be guiding you throughout your time here. Any questions or concerns you have, you will come see me," Klaus said steadily.

After he finished talking I realized I had been staring at his lips. I quickly looked away. Gosh that's embarrassing. I hoped he didn't notice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he was smirking.

Crap. He did.

"If I had any questions, I could probably just ask you when I'm in my room. You're always watching anyways," I said, wryly.

"Does that make you upset?" Klaus asked suddenly. He was closer to me now on the sofa.

I shook my head quickly. "No. I just don't like my privacy being invaded."

"It won't be anymore so you have nothing to worry about." I looked at him, motioning for him to explain. "Mentors are to only watch the recruits for observation on their first couple of days here."

Hearing the news I looked down trying to avoid any emotion showing across my face. I should be glad. I finally had the privacy I've been wanting. I didn't have to be wary of Klaus watching all the time.

But instead, I was slightly upset. It was nice to know I had someone to talk to and that they'd always be there.

"Caroline are you alright?" Klaus asked, leaning towards me.

"Uh yeah," I quickly said and looked up at him. "So what are we going to talk about? Are we going to play 20 questions like I did with Esther," I said sarcastically.

Klaus laughed. "Not quite."

Then I remembered what Tyler had told me in the hall.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind," I said shaking my head. It was best not to mention Tyler as it could only lead to the kiss. And I was a terrible liar.

"Caroline you can tell me anything," he urged.

I bit my lip, contemplating on what I should do. I didn't notice Klaus' eye's quickly dart down to my lips.

"Well Tyler told me that relationships… were not allowed. I was just wondering why that was," I asked cautiously. Klaus' demeanor changed immediately at the mention of Tyler.

"What happened when I left?" Klaus asked. His eyes darkened and he was now facing me fully on the sofa.

"Nothing," I lied. My voice was high-pitched as I said this.

Klaus raised one eyebrow. "Do not lie to me Caroline. What happened when I left?" he repeated.

I looked away and replied the same lie. Klaus moved back to his original position on the sofa.

"Relationships are not allowed here. Those are the rules." I looked at him and noticed he wasn't looking at me as he spoke.

"Why?"

"You are here to stop The Wolves. Not to engage in silly relationships. Do not get side tracked," Klaus replied, warning me.

I didn't say anything back and Klaus let out a sigh.

I decided to change the subject. "Tell me how all of this got started. How did _you_ get wrapped into all of this?"

"This?" Klaus asked, looking at me again.

"Yeah, this," I moved my arms motioning around me, "this organization."

Klaus smiled, probably glad of the change of topic.

"Yes, The Mikaelson Organization." Before I could ask him whom Mikaelson was he clarified. "Mikael Mikaelson."

I nodded my head understanding. "The one in charge."

"And also my father."

My head snapped in his direction. Klaus didn't say anything as he was waiting for the information to fully sink in. I was staring at empty space as my head spun with a bunch of questions. Father. Woah.

"Well …" I began, "that's not what I was expecting."

"Now to answer your first question, I'm going to have to do a bit of storytelling if you don't mind."

"No," I quickly said, moving closer to him. I was too curious to let this opportunity slide.

Klaus chuckled at my eagerness and began.

"Esther had already told you about The Wolves and the human sacrifices they perform. Ten years ago, the first victim happened to be my younger brother, Henrik." I gasped, not able to hold it in. Klaus continued, "At the time, my family didn't know anything about The Wolves. When my brother was missing that afternoon we had assumed it was a kidnapper, holding him hostage in exchange for money since my father was a very wealthy man. But we didn't get any call, no hint of what had happened to my brother. Months passed with no sign of him. After seeing the repeated deaths on the news and the warnings of a 'serial killer' did we finally realize what had happened to Henrik," Klaus paused and took a deep breath.

"My father hired private investigators to find out who this killer was but we never got far and more deaths were piling up. After some time we knew that we were dealing with something much bigger than us. My father stopped with the private investigators and decided to keep everything only within the family, since we didn't know whom to trust. After some years my father and mother came up with a plan to stop the killings. They couldn't let other families experience the same pain we had. So they built this organization with the money my father had down to the very last penny."

I didn't have any words to say. What could have I said?

I reached my hand out and put it atop his, giving it a small comforting squeeze. Klaus looked down at our hands for some time until he pulled away.

I pretended like the gesture didn't hurt.

"Is that why you're a mentor? Because you're his son?" I asked.

He nodded, "My siblings and I were appointed to be mentors."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Three brothers and one sister. Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah."

Elijah. I remembered him from the gym. He was Stefan and Damon's mentor.

"Where's your mother then?"

"I recall you saying there you weren't looking forward to your "boring" hour sessions with her," Klaus smirked.

I was confused at first, until I put two and two together and gasped, "Esther!"

Klaus laughed at my both shocked and embarrassed face.

"Gosh I feel like I'm on a soap opera!" I exclaimed.

"Come on," Klaus said, getting up. "Meredith should have lunch ready by now."

I followed him to the door when I remembered one more thing Tyler had said.

"Wait!" I said a little too loudly. Klaus turned around.

"Umm there was one more thing I needed to ask about."

Klaus was silent waiting for me to continue. But then I wondered if he would get angry. After all, it was a question about him. I rocked back and forth on my heels unsure.

Klaus all of a sudden groaned and walked swiftly up to me. I jumped a little not expecting him to be so close.

"You really need to stop doing that Caroline," he said, eyes staring into mine.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Say you need to ask me something and then not answer. I'm not a very patient man."

I was suddenly nervous about the situation.

"It's just, I'm afraid it will make you mad," I whispered.

"Just tell me Caroline."

I gulped not able to look at him. "Tyler mentioned something and I was curious … what happened with Tatia?"

Klaus immediately stiffened. I peeked a look at him and saw his jaw tense.

"Meredith has lunch ready," he said and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh so finally some Klaroline. I was wondering if I should I make some of the parts in this chapter in Klaus' point of view. Let me know if I should and I'll add a short part 2 of this chapter.**

**The reviews from last chapter were a little mixed. Just to say it again, no need to worry about Tatia or Tyler. I already have the story of Tatia and Klaus planned and it is nothing romantic. Also someone asked if Tatia and Caroline were related and they are not. There will be more flashbacks since some of you liked those. Caroline's relationship with her father will be further explained and how she copes with the news of her mother.**

**A guest left a review saying: "This is so brilliant. Very original. If this were a published book, I'd be struggling to put it down! ... " This was originally written as a book I hoped to publish sometime in the future so it's nice to know people will like it!**

**If you have any questions, comments, even predictions or what you'll like to see in later chapters (I might even take some into** **consideration) leave them in the REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to jwakeel, xKlarolineDreamer, nparadise, cupcakesweetheart5, IrishBeauty294, BethMikaelson, Pinkgem22, hallie, WeasleysGroupie, ferrylis, Obsessed-and-Undecided, mysf, and Paris101 for reviewing last chapter! I'd just like to thank everyone who has been reading and favoriting/following this story, it means a lot :)**

**Also some of you left reviews on the idea of me publishing this as a book in the future. I'd just like to point out that it will be a _very long_ time before I actually thing of doing anything like that since I'm still very young and hope to gain more experience with writing. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Adjusting _

* * *

Klaus walked me to the cafeteria and walked away without another word. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I sighed internally and walked to the table noticing the rest of the recruits were already there.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked.

I sat down at the table making sure to be between Bonnie and April, avoiding the empty seat by Tyler.

"I was with Klaus," I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tyler staring at me, but I didn't spare him a glance.

"Oh yeah, was today your first day with him?" Vickie asked from across the table.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Who's your mentor by the way?"

"Kol," she replied.

"He's my mentor too," Bonnie said and got up to help Meredith as she walked over with our lunches.

"Rebekah is our mentor," April said, motioning to her and Jeremy.

Tyler didn't say anything, as I knew Klaus was his mentor.

Kol and Rebekah, Klaus mentioned them. I knew Elijah was Stefan and Damon's mentor, but that was still one sibling short.

"What about Finn?" I asked.

"He's the mentor of the older recruits," Jeremy replied, but I barely heard him as he spoke with his food still in his mouth.

"Gosh Jeremy, chew with your mouth closed please!" Bonnie said, and playfully smacked his arm. April immediately stiffened at my side.

I took a small bite out of my sandwich and looked back at them. "What do you mean older recruits? There's more?" I asked. I had assumed the five of them were the only ones.

"Well obviously," Vickie said. "Did you expect us lot to stop The Wolves alone?" she snickered.

"Where are they?"

"In another unit," Tyler said. I looked up at him and saw he was staring directly as me. I quickly looked away.

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence as the rest of the group kept talking. Tyler continued to stare at me and I pretended I didn't notice.

When Meredith came back to collect the dishes I got up quickly hoping to avoid confrontation with Tyler. I walked (more like speed walked) through the double doors and down the hallway. I was one corner away from my room when—

"Caroline!"

Ah so close.

I reluctantly turned around and said, "Tyler. Hey."

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked and stepped a bit closer, yet still kept his distance.

I struggled with a response as I noticed the vulnerability in his eyes. I ended up saying, "I'm not avoiding you." Oh yeah, he'll totally believe that Caroline, bravo!

"If you're not avoiding me then how come you barely looked at me during lunch. Is it because of the kiss? Look, I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way."

I sighed. "It's just that you said no relationships are allowed. And we're here to stop The Wolves. Not to engage in silly relationships," I said, repeating Klaus' words.

"So is that the reason you're avoiding me? Or do you just not the feel the same way, even if the rule didn't exist?"

I didn't say anything. Tyler nodded, understanding what my silence meant. He walked right passed me.

"Tyler wait!" I shouted after him.

"No, I get it. It's fine," he said and left before I could say anything else.

I stomped off to my room annoyed. That was definitely not how it was supposed to play out. I needed to talk to someone.

"Klaus?" I said looking around my room. No one answered. "Klaus?" I repeated a bit louder. Still no answer. I guess that meant observation was officially over.

* * *

I spent the rest of the afternoon alone in my room. Training was over for the day and I didn't feel like lifting weights with the rest of the recruits to 'pass time.'  
I tried busying myself by reading one of the books that Esther left me in the bookshelf. But as I reached the tenth page I realized I had no idea what I was reading. Something about a girl named Shannon? Sharon? Wait no it was Sam. I threw the book across the room in frustration.

Maybe music would help. I pressed play and listened to my favorite band play through the speakers.

_You're gone, gone, gone away  
__I watched you disappear  
__All that's left is the ghost of you.  
__Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
__There's nothing we can do  
__Just let me go we'll meet again soon_

But the words only brought back memories of Elena and my mother. I grabbed the CD and broke it in half. I didn't process what I did at first until I felt the sharp jagged pieces pressed in my hands. My hands shakily let the pieces fall to the ground. When did I become so violent?

I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the pale ceiling. My fingers were twitching at my sides and I shoved them under the comforter. They were itching to hit something.

I grabbed the pillow under my head and shoved my face into it letting out a scream. I was angry. Angry? Or was I irritated? What was I feeling? My body was shaking. My fingers kept twitching.

_Dad. _

I wouldn't stop shaking. Why won't I stop shaking?

_ Mom. _

Stop it Caroline, get a grip. Stop shaking.  
_  
Elena. _

"Stop." I grabbed my head in both my hands. "Please stop," I whimpered.

_They're all gone._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and hit the wall with my fist.

My hand went limp and my mouth opened in disbelief. To say that hurt would be an understatement. Did I really just hit the wall? I brought my hand up to my face observing the damage. My knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

But my fingers no longer twitched.

I quickly left my room looking for someone to help. I spotted Marc as he was walking away down the hall.

"Marc!" I shouted after him. He turned around to see who called him and grinned when he realized it was me.

"Hey Caroline. How you be— what happened to your hand?" he asked as he noticed me cradling it to my chest.

"I punched the wall."

"Why would— okay never mind. Let's get you to Meredith," he said and walked me down a staircase I never used.

Marc took me to a room that was surrounded by glass with white lights behind them. One wall had a cabinet while another had one of those beds that I usually saw at hospitals.

Meredith came walking through one of the doors and stopped when she saw both of us. She looked down at my hand but didn't let any emotion show across her face.

"I got it from here Marc," she said and went to grab a few things from the cabinet. Marc patted me on the back and walked out.

"Sit," Meredith said and I followed her orders.

She walked over with a clear bottle and white bandages. She dabbed some of the liquid in the bottle on a cotton pad and patted it onto my knuckles. I winced at the pain. She then wrapped the bandage around my hand. A couple minutes later she put everything back into the cabinet.

"All done." I hopped off the bed and was about to walk back to my room when she said, "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to face her. She had one hand on her hip while she arched an eyebrow.

"To my room?"

"Not yet you're not. Sit down. Klaus will be here soon."

"Why!" I exclaimed.

"He's your mentor. Now sit."

I fell back onto the bed and huffed in annoyance.

A few minutes later Klaus came rushing into the room. His eyes immediately went to my hand that was currently wrapped.

"What happened Caroline?" he asked. He walked over to me and put my hand in his, handling it carefully.

"I may have punched the wall in my room. It's no big deal," I muttered.

Klaus stopped moving my hand in his and looked down at me. "Now why did you do that?"

"I don't know," I answered. And that was the truth. I didn't know.

Klaus sighed and muttered something along the lines of "I knew something like this would happen."

"Why did you say that?"

Klaus looked at me, surprised I heard him. "When recruits first arrive here they sometimes have difficulty adjusting. They all handle it differently."

"Ah so me punching walls is adjusting?" I asked sarcastically. "That _totally_ makes sense."

Klaus didn't answer, but it looked like he was thinking of something.

"Klaus…?"

He looked over at me and gave me a tight-lipped smile. He then grabbed my hand (the one that wasn't bandaged) and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he practically dragged me down the hall.

"To have another talk."

"I thought we already had our session today?"

"Well you punching a wall caused a change of plans," he answered.

* * *

We returned back to the room we were in earlier that morning. We both sat down on the sofa and remained silent.

"Tell me everything that happened after you finished your lunch Caroline," Klaus finally asked.

"After I finished eating I headed back to my room. Tyler stopped me because he wanted to talk—"

"So Tyler's the reason you punched the wall?" Klaus assumed. His fists clenched together.

"No," I answered rolling my eyes. "You didn't let me finish."

"My apologies," Klaus said and relaxed.

"As I was saying, we talked and I went into my room. I was bored so I started reading one of the books Esther left me… and then I through the book across the room," I paused looking at Klaus. "Then I decided to listen to some music but then I broke the CD in half…"

"Why did you do that?"

I sighed and leaned back. I didn't answer for a moment because it was a subject I didn't want to mention. But if I needed to 'adjust' I guess I had to tell Klaus.

"The song reminded me of my mom and sister," I murmured.

"Continue Caroline, what happened next?"

"Um," I began sitting up trying to remember. "I sat on my bed but my hands kept twitching. I had trouble breathing. I wouldn't stop shaking. And then I started thinking about my parents and Elena… you know the rest."

"Tell me about your family," Klaus said, edging closer to me.

"What do you want to know?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Anything."

"There's not much. My mother is dead, news I've just been told, my sister has been AWOL and my dad is an abusive drunk," I answered.

I tried to answer as if I didn't care. I didn't want Klaus to see how I really felt. Because in all honesty, I cared. Too much actually.

Klaus looked back at me, clearly not fooled with the mask I was trying to show.

"Caroline, the recruits here have no family left. Your mother and sister are no longer part of your life. But unlike the others, you still have your father. Is it possible you miss him?"

I stared at him incredulously. Was he serious?

"_Miss_ him?!" I sneered. I let out a strangled laugh. "Why on earth would I miss him?

"Because he's your father," Klaus replied simply.

I shook my head in disbelief. He didn't understand. Of course he wouldn't. He had siblings that were still with him and both his parents who probably loved all their children.

"He may biologically be my father but that means nothing unless he doesn't own up to it. A father loves his children. A father does not let his wife get away. A father would most definitely not beat down his daughter every day of her life. So yes, he may technically be my father by blood, but he is not my _family_."

Klaus stared back at me shocked by my little speech. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it almost immediately.

"Look," I sighed. "I may have… difficulty adjusting here. But I'll manage."

Klaus nodded his head and stood up. "We'll talk again tomorrow after training."

He walked to the door but I stayed in my seat, refusing to move. "Our talk isn't over yet."

He turned around to look at me and smirked. "Is that so Caroline?"

I nodded my head. "You're going to tell me about Tatia," I demanded.

The smirk fell from his face and his face turned grave. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you can't expect me to trust you and sit through our little "talks" when you're keeping things from me."

"It's none of your business." Klaus walked to the door.

"She was in my dream you know," I quickly said getting up. I knew Klaus was going to avoid the subject and I couldn't let him walk away again.

"Was she now?"

"She died in my dream. Just like how she died on her mission."

"How do you know about that?" Klaus asked, almost growling.

I refused to falter. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "The recruits talk. Now are you going to tell me?" I asked.

Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose I have no choice now. You're going to want to sit down."

* * *

**A/N: So you're finally going to find out about Tatia next chapter! Could any of you guess the song Caroline was listening to? ;) **

**I know I said I would write another Chapter 5 but in Klaus' POV (which I did start btw) but it was a bit difficult then I predicted so it might take longer. If that doesn't work out, future chapters might have little snippets of Klaus' POV.**

**As always, leave your comments in the REVIEWS! I love reading over them! And I noticed the story has gotten over 50 reviews! woot woot let's see if we could get it to 100 ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Infiltration and Termination

******Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and to everyone who has been reading! Seriously, I love reading over your reviews and it gives me so much motivation to keep writing! IrishBeauty294 guessed the song from last chapter which was Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men (great song btw you should check it out). Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

_Chapter 7: Infiltration and Termination _

* * *

_I nodded my head. "You're going to tell me about Tatia," I demanded._

_ "I suppose I have no choice now. You're going to want to sit down." _

We sat in momentary silence. Klaus was staring at the ground, but I knew his mind was elsewhere. I was about to nudge him to continue, hoping he didn't back out. I needed to hear this.

"Tatia…" Klaus began but then closed his mouth.

"Tatia…?" I urged.

"I was her mentor."

I continued to look at him, unfazed. I expected that much.

"Ok," I murmured nodding my head.

"Tatia and I… well we knew each before all of … this."

"What do you mean?"

"Tatia and her family were good friends of my family. My siblings and I knew her since we were children. When we got involved with The Wolves my mother decided she didn't want them near any of it. We all agreed of course, we didn't want them in danger. But then they killed her mother," Klaus whispered.

"She was just a child. Still, we refused to get her or the rest of her family involved. We thought it was best. And then her brothers were sacrificed. We were idiots honestly, turning a blind eye. We should have just told them the truth. Tatia still had her father. She still had family. My mother considered telling them, they needed our protection. But we were too late. Her father was killed the next month."

Klaus's hands clenched together and he looked away. He breathed out a ragged breath. "It's a list really than a book. A list of people. They check them off like a grocery list. It's sick."

Tears formed in my eyes as I quickly wiped them away. They were tears for my mother, but also Tatia and her family, along with the families of all the recruits here.

"We couldn't delay any longer," Klaus said turning to look at me. "It became ridiculous. We had let what was happening to her family stretch out for too long. She was the only one left. My family and I took her in and trained her. We expected her to be hurt, betrayed that we hadn't told her sooner. But she wasn't any of that. Tatia was strong-minded. Perhaps I should have seen it coming… her death. I was her mentor after all, I should have known what she was capable of."

"You blame yourself," I said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Klaus stared me straight in the eyes. "Who else?" he murmured.

He was different in this moment, I realized. He always appeared to be in control. Yet as I stared at him I only saw pain and guilt.

"The Wolves," I replied, simply.

Klaus shook his head, denying what I was saying.

"No Klaus listen," I began. "You can't blame yourself. The Wolves are the only ones at fault. You didn't kill her, they did. They killed my mother. They killed your brother. And they killed the families of all these recruits. Not you, them. And we will stop them. No matter how long it takes." I put my hands atop his, and he didn't remove it like last time.

He smirked and lightly laughed. "I thought I was the mentor here."

I grinned, happy to see him not upset anymore.

"It's been a long day. You should get some sleep, I'll have dinner delivered to your room," he murmured after awhile.

I nodded but I didn't want to get up. Our hands were still intertwined on the sofa. He was the first to break them apart as he got up.

Klaus walked me to my room and left. But not before adding, "Don't punch any more walls."

* * *

I laid in bed for the next couple of hours. Dinner was delivered as promised and I ate in silence, thinking about Tatia.

She was a fighter. Her family was killed off, one by one, yet she was determined. Meanwhile I punched a hole through the wall. I'm nothing like her. I _needed_ to be like her. For my mom. For everyone else The Wolves had sacrificed. I couldn't be weak. I needed to focus on what was important. And right now it was training to stop The Wolves. And I will. I will stop The Wolves.

I turned in bed, frustrated. I was anything but sleepy. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning I decided I couldn't be in my room any longer.

I walked down the halls looking around. I was sure to get lost but I knew I was bound to bump into someone. I walked past the many doors hoping one of them would open when an alarm started ringing. I jumped up at the sound. Red lights started flashing through the hallway. Something was wrong.

I started to quicken my pace, trying to retrace my steps back to my room. No one was in sight. The alarm kept going and only muted down when someone started speaking through the speaker in the hall.

"We have an infiltration, all guards go to their posts. Repeat we have an infiltration, all guards go to their posts."

Something was definitely wrong. I panicked running down the halls trying to find my way back to my room. I started breathing heavily, scared out of my mind. What was happening? I turned down one corner and turned on another entering a new hall. Or was it the one I was before? That door looked familiar. _No Caroline, all the doors look the same you idiot_. I kept turning and running down the hallway. I was in a maze. The alarm continued and the red kept flashing. My head was spinning, everything was spinning.

I turned another corner and bumped into a hard chest. I screamed as they grabbed me. They quickly covered my mouth with their hand, spinning me around. I was pressed into their chest trying to get free.

"Shh, it's me. You're okay," the familiar voice said, whispering in my ear. Klaus.

I was shaking as he pulled me into a room.

"What's happening?" I exclaimed. My breathing was frantic and I couldn't return my heart beat back to normal.

"Caroline, Caroline listen to me," Klaus said as he put both of his hands on my arm trying to steady me. "Breathe, just breathe. Everything will be okay. But I need you to calm down."

After a couple more seconds I finally managed to calm down.

Seeing that I was okay, Klaus pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Anything?"

There was crackling through the walkie-talkie. "The intruder has been terminated."

Terminated. One word. Yet it managed to send chills down my back.

Klaus let out a sigh of relief and put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything later. I'll take you back to your room. I don't know why you left in the first place," he muttered.

"I couldn't get any sleep," I defended.

"Oh you couldn't get any sleep? Of course." Klaus sarcastically replied.

He walked me back to my room and practically shoved me inside.

"Now you're going to stay inside this time. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head feebly but still waited in the threshold.

"You're safe now Caroline," Klaus said, understanding why I still stood there. "The intruder has been terminated."

"Killed." I said, staring blankly at him. "You mean killed. You might as say what you mean Klaus. No need to sugar coat it."

Klaus sighed. "I will explain everything tomorrow. Now go rest. The guards are patrolling the halls, you are safe."

I reluctantly lay back in bed, pulling the comforters up. I tried focusing on sleeping but it was pointless. Every time I closed my eyes I only saw the red flashing. The ringing remained in my ears.

The intruder has been terminated.

The Wolves killed people. That everyone was aware of. But so did the people at the Mikael Organization. However they used the word 'terminated.'

So when it came to The Wolves is was "sick" murder but here it was called termination. But no matter what words they used it was all the same underneath. They've killed. And the way Klaus seemed so calm over the matter makes me to believe it hasn't been the first time.

Staying here I was under the misconception that there was the good side and the bad side. I was on the good side. But was there really any good here? What made them so different? Killing was killing. There was no good.

I thought over everything and before I knew it, sleep had finally come.

* * *

_ "But mommy, I don't like the other kids," I whine. _

_ "And why is that?" she asks leaning towards me. I'm only up to her knees. I'm not that tall, the other kids tower over me. My daddy says that I'll grow up to be strong and soon other children will be looking up to me. Soon, he says. I wonder when that is. _

_ "Because they don't like me so why should I like them? I want to go home!" My mommy pats me on the back and shushes me. She pushes me towards the swings where everyone is. _

_ "I'll be over there by the benches, have fun." She walks away and I stare, watching as she leaves me. _

_ "Hey!" shouts someone. I turn around and see a girl my age. She's wearing a pink dress, laced at the bottom and her hair is in pig tails. I look at her face and notice the pearl earrings hanging from her earlobes. My ears aren't pierced yet, I know it'll hurt. "What your name?"_

_ "Caroline," I whisper. _

_ "I'm Katherine! You want to play tag Caroline?" _

_ I look back at my mom and see she's sitting on the bench talking to the other adults. _

_ "Ok," I whisper. _

_ "Yay! You're hit!" she starts off running, headed towards the slides._

_ I run after her but trip on the sandbox in the process. I fall to the floor and feel the pain immediately in my right knee. I lift it up, already crying. Blood oozes down my leg and I cry even louder. My mom rushes over, soothing me and telling me it's just a little boo-boo. But it hurts. And it's bleeding. I don't like the blood. _

_ "Am I going to die mommy?" _

_ She chuckles and quickly reassures me. "You are not going to die Care-bear. It's just a little cut, you're going to be fine." _

_ "But there's blood!" I wail. _

_ "Just a little." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a tiny first aid kit. _

_ We sit by the benches and she patches me up. I look by the slides and see Katherine playing with the other kids. They're running after her trying to tag her. And they do. But they don't fall. _

_ Like I did. I'm always falling. _

* * *

**A/N: I've added Katherine into the mix, but just in Caroline's dream. She may or may not be brought up again ;) Tatia's whole story has been revealed, like I said, nothing romantic. Also, I'm planning on including other ships into this fic so keep an eye out. The rest of the Mikaelson's will make an appearance very soon. **

**Tell me what you thought in the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8: Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reviewed/favorited/followed this story! **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Spies_

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

"Niklaus, son, you have to listen to me," Esther whispered.

She leaned in towards me as I sat down on the leather chair. She stroked my back trying to reassure me. I didn't need reassurance. What she was saying was preposterous.

I looked up from the floor and observed everything around me. My siblings stood scattered across the room, all handling what happened merely hours ago in their own way.

Finn, the oldest, stood emotionless, staring at the floor. He appeared calm, bored even, but I knew his brain was working a mile a minute— especially after the incident.

Elijah paced the room, calculating already I bet. That's what he did. No matter what the problem, he would be quick to search for a solution.

Rebekah leaned against the wall along side Kol. They gave each other quick glances every now and then. They were afraid. To any one else outside our family they would think they were anything but, however I knew better. They were afraid and I didn't blame them. After all, they were merely children when Henrik was killed. Any mention of The Wolves finding what we came to call home would scare any one.

After the alarm went off the guards had jumped into action, performing exactly what we had trained them to do. There was an infiltration. One of the members of The Wolves broke into one of the security systems in the North Quarter.

My family took precautions whenever there happened to be a situation like this. All recruits and staff were too stay in their rooms and we would monitor all other exits and entrances, letting the guards control the intruder.

Yet my mind at that moment wasn't focused on the plans we had perfected over and over. I was solely focused on Caroline. She was new, and I knew she wouldn't know what to do.

I ran to her room when the alarm went off only to find it was empty. The terror that ran through me at that moment was nothing I could have ever imagined. After running through the halls I had managed to find her.

She was safe, for the moment, but I was relieved nonetheless. Even more relieved when Marc told me the intruder was terminated. But I didn't expect Caroline's reaction when I walked her to her room. She was cold, almost angry towards me. I didn't understand it at all. But I put the confusion to the back of my mind when I walked into the central room seeing my family.

"No mother, I am listening to you," I replied icily, getting up and letting her arms fall loosely to her sides. "And you're wrong."

"How are you so sure?" Mikael suddenly said. He got up front the chair he was sitting at, behind the desk in the middle of the room. "How do we know it's not her?"

"Why should we believe it her to begin with? There was an infiltration, doesn't mean she had anything to do with it."

"Niklaus," Esther said. She put her hand on my shoulder, noticing how tense I was. "The Wolves are known for their spies, as are we. We have a spy in our organization, which is for sure. There was no other way for the intruder to know of our location."

"But why her? Why do you think it's her?" I stared incredulously at everyone. How could they think such a thing?

"Because she's new," Kol said, joining into the conversation. "Can't you see Nik? Who else could it be?"

I groaned and through my hands in the air. "So what if she's new! It does not mean Caroline is working with The Wolves! We came to _her_, not the other way around."

"Didn't you say she was in the halls when you found her?" Elijah murmured, still pacing.

"Yes, but that was because she couldn't sleep," I defended.

My excuse did nothing to help in the situation. I knew how it looked, and it was bad. But I knew in my gut Caroline was not the reason for the infiltration.

"You are getting attached Niklaus," Mikael observed.

I stared back, shocked. "Of course not!"

"Yes you are. We've talked about this is."

"Enough!" Rebekah suddenly shouted. She got up from her position near the wall and walked to the center of the room.

"We are pointing blame with no solid evidence. Caroline is new. It does not mean she is the spy. It could have easily been someone else."

I smiled back at my baby sister. She always had my back.

"The Forbes family has been of great value to us, save for the sorry excuse of a husband. They are nothing but loyal and are on our side. If Liz were here she would not be happy to see you lot blaming her daughter. Now, instead of playing the blame game we will investigate further on the matter tomorrow." Rebekah walked toward the door, ready to exit the room after her little speech.

She turned around, giving a pointed look to everyone. "Besides, all this commotion isn't good for me. I need my beauty sleep."

Mikael sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She's right."

"Always is," Kol smirked.

"Fine. We will talk to the recruits and staff all individually tomorrow. Finn?" Esther asked. Finn looked up, showing little interest. "Make sure your recruits and the other mentors are present in your unit tomorrow morning." Finn nodded and left the room.

"Should I call Stefan and Damon in from their mission?" Elijah asked, his pacing long stopped.

"No," Mikael said. "We have no reason to suspect them. They're in Bulgaria working on a lead."

"Alright, that's enough for tonight," Esther said. "The rest of you, be in your unit tomorrow. The guards will send the recruits down."

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol nodded stepping out of the room. I went to follow but halted in the doorway.

"Do you really think it's her?" I murmured, not turning around to face my parents.

"We have been betrayed before," Mikael answered. It wasn't a yes or no but that was all I needed to hear.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

This was definitely not what I expected when I awoke this morning.

I expected Klaus to be knocking on my door, ready to explain what had happened last night. I was ready for him to explain who the intruder was, and why they killed them.

So when I opened the door to the quiet knocking, I was a bit surprised to see – not Klaus – but Marc on the other side.

"Marc?" I asked confused.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Expecting someone else?"

"Oh um…"

He started laughing and checked his watch. "Just kidding. Get ready, we have to be down in the unit room with the other recruits."

"Why?"

"Because the bossman says so."

* * *

Marc took me into the elevator and we rode down to the basement. He then walked me into a big room, probably bigger than my entire house back in Virginia. I noticed the rest of the recruits standing in a line. Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Vickie and April all looked towards me when I entered, as did the people standing across from them.

Klaus, along with Esther, and two unfamiliar people were standing in a line as well, hands clasped behind them. One was a girl, with straight blonde hair and the other was a boy with brown ruffled hair. They looked around the same age.

Klaus looked up after hearing my entrance and took a step towards me, but Esther quickly stuck her hand out, stopping him. I saw his jaw tense, and then he nodded stepping back.

Esther made her way over to me, bidding Marc goodbye. She escorted me to where the other recruits were and I copied their gestures, hand at my sides and head facing straight ahead.

"Now," Esther began, speaking loud so everyone could hear, "since we are all here, I can begin."

"As we all know, yesterday there had been an intruder in our premises. He was quickly terminated."

"Killed." I said, quietly.

I was talking to myself but when I looked at Esther she stopped her movements. It was clear she had heard me. I gulped, mentally slapping myself for saying anything in the first place. Bonnie discreetly nudged me at my side, trying to tell me to shut up.

Esther glanced in my direction, eyes observing me before she continued. "As I was saying, we do not need to worry about the intruder. However, it has come to our attention that The Wolves are working with others. And my others I mean someone in this very organization."

I looked quickly at the others and they were doing the same. Was Esther saying there was a _spy? _

"Who knows," she continued, "they may be in this very room." She flashed me a look.

The recruits all looked at each other, suddenly not trusting anyone. I looked at each of their faces, and I realized I had no reason to trust any of them.

"We will talk to each of you individually. And be warned, we do not take betrayal easily," Esther finished.

The mentors walked to their recruits, motioning for each of them to follow. The boy walked out of the room with Bonnie and Vickie following after him. The girl was next with Jeremy and April trailing behind her. Klaus walked to Tyler and left the room without looking at me once. I stood there confused until Esther walked to me.

"I will be with you Caroline."

"I thought Klaus was supposed to talk to me?" I asked.

I had assumed Esther wanted the mentors to talk to us since the other recruits walked out with theirs. The boy and girl were Kol and Rebekah, Klaus' siblings, I suddenly remembered, recalling a conversation with the others in the cafeteria.

"Well I will be talking with you, since Klaus might be a bit bias towards you," she replied.

Bias? What was that supposed to mean?

Before I could ask Esther left the room and I followed after, knowing I had no choice.

* * *

"So, it's been awhile since I had last talked to you Caroline," Esther said easily as she sat on a leather armchair. We were in a room similar to the one we used to have our sessions, yet a bit smaller.

I nodded my head agreeing. "I guess that's Klaus' job now."

"Yes it is."

"But since he's apparently bias you'll be doing his job for today," I snapped.

Esther leaned back in the chair, never taking her eyes off of me. She didn't say anything as she continued to observe me.

"What is the point of this?" I asked, not interested in the little staring contest she was having with me.

"We have a spy in our organization and we are finding out who it is. And we will."

"Fine. Do whatever you need to do," I replied.

I had nothing to worry about. I wasn't the spy. But Esther's constant staring made me uncomfortable.

"When the alarm went off where were you?"

"I was in one of the halls. I'm not sure which one."

"Why weren't you in your room?"

"I couldn't get any sleep."

Esther nodded as if she knew I was going to say that. "What did you do when the alarm went off?"

"I tried to find my way back to my room, or at least someone in the halls to take me back since I got lost. And then the announcement was made through the speakers that there was an intruder so I tried to retrace my steps. I bumped into Klaus and he took me back after hearing the intruder was killed."

"Caroline, did you have any information on us or The Wolves before we took you?"

I nodded my head from side to side. "I didn't know about any of this."

"What about your mom and sister."

"What about them?"

"Did they contact you? Or anyone else for that matter, anyone suspicious."

"No, no. Like I said, I didn't know any of this existed before you took me."

Esther stared at me like she did before, probably contemplating the honesty of my answer.

"That's enough for today," she said getting up.

I sighed and got up, following after when I suddenly halted in my steps.

"What do you mean my mom and _my sister_? What does she have to do with this?"

Esther turned back and smiled. "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would give me vague answers.

"You know I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"My room. It was definitely an improvement from the white walls. So... thank you."

She raised an eyebrow but answered, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I waited at the stop light among the rest of the busy New Yorkers. It was rush hour. The streets were more hectic, yellow cabs drove the street in packs. People practically huddled together as they tried to walk down the crowded sidewalks, carrying their suitcases, still in their work clothes. The subway was packed as they went home, after a long day of work.

Overall, the city was more crowded then ever. Rush hour. The time New York City showed it's true population as people walked by the hundreds, thousands some times.

Perhaps that's why she chose to meet me at this time.

The light changed, and I walked down the street. I came across as a regular New Yorker—not a trained assassin trying to take down a secret group of killers, unknown to the general population. It was easy to say the least, to act like everyone else. It was what I was trained to do.

I walked into the Starbucks coffee shop and made my order. As I waited in line I conspicuously looked around and spotted her waiting in a corner booth.

Always the early one.

I made my way over with my coffee and sat down across from her.

"Nice to see you again," the brunette said.

I nodded my head acknowledging her.

"Anything?"

"Jules Heath and Brady Gordon." She slid over a file with two pictures paper clipped to the corners. "Their past sacrifice was done last month on Rose Petrova, mother of Katherine Petrova. Katherine's in the Jamaica Hospital. Check her out and make sure no one sees you. I think they're planning on taking her for the next sacrifice."

I took the file from her and observed the two pictures.

"And them?" I asked. "Where are they?"

"They're staying in Queens for now, I'll get you an address as soon as possible."

"Good. How are you doing? Anyone suspect anything?"

"Nope," she grinned. "I've managed to get close to Silas, but he's always surrounded by guards."

"Don't do anything stupid. We need you to stay to your cover. Once they find out who you are they'll kill you," I warned.

She scoffed. "I know."

I leaned back into the booth and stared out the window, watching the people walk by. How good must it feel, living a mediocre life, not once having to worry about problems bigger than your next late bill.

"There's been an infiltration. We think The Wolves planted a spy in the organization," I murmured, still looking out the window.

"I'll see what I can find out."

"They think it's Caroline," I said, finally looking at her. She tensed up, gripping the coffee in her hand.

"Do you?" she asked.

"No," I answered immediately.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "How is she?"

"She's managing."

She smiled a little before looking down at her watch. "I have to go. Watch out for her will you?"

"Always," I replied watching as she got up. "Until next time Elena."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Walaa, so we finally have some news of Elena. I've been itching to get that out there. **

**I decided to include some part's in Klaus's P.O.V. since it'd be easier to include details that are unknown to Caroline.**

**As for the spy in the organization, who do you think it is? Leave your comments in the REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Accusations and Observations

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Literally everyone said they thought the spy was Tyler, which does seem very possible but I'm anything but predictable ;) Speaking of reviews, this story has passed 100! **

* * *

**The 100th review was by...**

**ZVFOREVER:****_ I just read this entire fic and it's amazing! Such an interesting concept and I love it! I can't wait to see where this story goes! (I'm also on an Slias kick right now, so that probably helps with the trained assassins and missions things, haha) I love that Klaus is Caroline's mentor and I can't wait to see how that progresses and affects the two of them. Looks like the family can already tell that Klaus really likes Caroline, so I can't wait to see where that goes. I hope they all realize that Caroline isn't a traitor. *sigh* I really liked this last part with Klaus and Elena. It's nice to see that Elena didn't just abandon the family either, and I loved that Klaus said 'always' when Elena asked him to look out for her sister. I'm kind of thinking the infiltrator is Tyler, but who actually knows. Maybe it's Marc or something, haha. I can't wait to see where this story goes and how it progresses!_**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Accusations and Observations _

* * *

After all the meetings between the recruits and their mentors were over, everyone returned to their 'regular' schedule. We went to the cafeteria to eat lunch and trained with Alaric, and later returned to the cafeteria for dinner.

The atmosphere was definitely different. Hearing the news about a spy caused a high amount of suspicion towards everyone. I however, didn't feel any different, since I didn't trust anyone that much to begin with. But the quietness as we all ate was very much awkward. No one spoke to anyone. Besides the quiet sounds of the recruits chewing and the glances towards everyone, it was very boring.

"So…" I began. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. I trailed off not knowing what else to say. "Yeah I got nothing," I mumbled and went back to eating, as did everyone else.

"You know what," Bonnie began slamming her fork onto her plate, "we can't do this. There's a spy, it doesn't mean it's any one of us! There are plenty of recruits here. Now can we stop acting so suspicious of everyone?" Bonnie said exasperated.

I silently thanked Bonnie. I was glad someone had finally said something.

"And how are you sure?" Tyler said. He stood up and put his hand on the table, his ring clicking on the table. He looked at everyone and finally stopped at me.

"Maybe the spy is in _this_ very room," he said, not taking his eye off of me. His stare didn't go unnoticed as everyone looked at me as well.

I stared back at him, more like glared. How dare he! First he acts all smitten with me— _kisses_ me— and now accuses me of being the spy? I'm betting it's because I rejected him. Pathetic.

"What?" I asked shocked. "You think it's me?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulder. "It makes sense doesn't it? You come here and then the infiltration happens? Coincidence much?"

Jeremy put his arm out, trying to get Tyler to sit back down. "Tyler, shut up. We don't know its her," he murmured.

"You know what?!" I shouted and threw my fork down. "I don't care if you think its me! This is all a bunch of bullshit! These people come to _me_, take me here without giving me a choice, expect me to get involved in all this, and then everyone accuses _me _of being a spy. Nope, not having it. So you all could take your fake 'welcoming' speeches you gave me and shove it up your ass!"

I didn't let anyone reply and walked straight out only halting when I saw Klaus standing by the door. I glared back and walked straight passed him, my shoulder shoving into his. I was definitely angry.

I stomped down the halls, not hearing the footsteps following after to me. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. Klaus stood facing me, concern covering his face.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You're angry," he stated.

I looked back, eyes probably twitching. "No shit I'm angry!" Klaus smirked which only caused me to get angrier. "What?!" I asked annoyed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean _what_, I mean what?!"

Klaus chuckled and leaned against the wall. "Caroline, love, that didn't even make any sense."

My breath faltered for a second hearing Klaus calling me love.

"I mean," I said, once I knew my voice was steady, "what's with the smirk? Are you thinking my outbreaks are funny? Do I need to punch another wall to get it through your head that I don't like it here?"

Klaus was no longer smiling and stepped closer towards me. "You promised you wouldn't do that again."

"I didn't promise anything," I retaliated.

Klaus didn't say anything but only pulled me along with him as he walked down the hallway, giving me no choice but to follow— as always.

"I was under the impression that you liked it here."

"Well you were wrong," I lied.

"Let me get this straight. You would rather go back to your abusive father than stay here? I didn't know you liked it there that much."

I stopped walking, and stared back at him angrily. He became apologetic almost immediately.

"I can't believe you just said that," I whispered.

I walked away, knowing the floodgates were about to open. That was the last thing I needed right now, the mention of my _father. _

"Caroline!" Klaus called and walked after me. I refused to turn back and kept walking. Klaus grabbed my arm once again, perhaps a bit more gently and turned me around to face him. He noticed my tears and sighed. "Caroline, I'm very sorry."

"You know, I was under the impression you all were the good guys."

Klaus stared at me confused. "We are the good guys, you have no reason to doubt that."

"But you all still kill people. Just like The Wolves."

"There is killing the innocent, and then there is killing the guilty. Some things just need to be done," he explained.

"If I'm sent out on a mission," I said, "Do I need to kill anyone?"

"Not always," he answered honestly. I nodded my head and let out an unsteady breath.

"Do you think I'm the spy?" I asked, trying to avoid his heavy gaze.

"No."

"And how do I know you're not just saying that?" I argued.

"Because I knew you weren't the spy even before we talked to everyone."

I finally met his eyes with mine. "Is that why Esther didn't let me talk with you? She said you were bias." Klaus nodded.

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I'm not the spy?"

He paused and brought his arm out to put a strand of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Because that's not who you are."

I scoffed; trying my best to show Klaus his close proximity wasn't affecting me. "And how do you know who I am?"

"Let's just say I'm a good judge of character," he replied vaguely. I stared back, waiting for him to explain further but he only smiled. "Get some rest Caroline," he said and left without another word. I stood in the hallway; staring at the place Klaus was a few moments before.

I finally began to walk to my room but stopped when I saw a figure run around the corner. Someone was watching.

I rushed to the spot they ran but didn't see anyone in sight. An object on the floor caught my attention and I kneeled down the pick it up.

A ring.

* * *

One week passed since the mention of a spy.

My sessions with Klaus continued, which I gladly looked forward to. I told him about training and how I was feeling about everything. But that wasn't the reason why I looked forward to the sessions.

I was glad that I had one hour to talk to Klaus. Some sessions we wouldn't even talk about my progress but more of Klaus. We'd joke around and I'd be happy to see him laugh. His laugh was one of his rare qualities. Sure, he'd laugh at times with me, but his _genuine_ laugh was the one that made me smile from ear to ear.

I haven't acted the same towards any of the other recruits. I knew from past experiences that being forgiving wasn't one of my qualities. And why should I forgive any of them? Tyler of all people who basically accused me of being the spy! I only spoke to them when necessary and other times completely ignored them. The only person I occasionally talked to was Jeremy who was the only one to defend me during the incident in the cafeteria. My growing friendship with Bonnie was no longer there. She hadn't accused me of anything, but she sure as hell didn't defend me like Jeremy did.

Jeremy and I got closer and used our free time to talk. He told me about his time jumping from foster home to foster home and I told him about my sister and father and only mentioned my mother occasionally, knowing Jeremy probably knew more about her than I did. I accidently brought up my dad's abuse once but Jeremy was quick to reassure me by telling me about an abusive foster dad he had.

Jeremy reminded me of Elena and it was nice to feel stress free with him. Besides Klaus, Jeremy was the only one who could make me feel relaxed— as relaxed as I could get in this place.

Training went on, and my fighting was improving— greatly according to Alaric. Perhaps the improvement was due to the anger I felt towards everyone else. Whenever I was paired with someone other than Jeremy, I wouldn't hold back. I would punch as hard as I could, kick as hard as I could, and wouldn't stop until they were on the ground.

Besides a couple drops by Jeremy— who I wasn't trying all that hard with— and Alaric— hey, I'm not _that_ good— I have yet to be defeated. And it felt good. Powerful almost. Okay, maybe very powerful. It was nice to feel strong for once and not like the weak girl I was before I arrived here.

"I have some news for you all," Alaric announced one afternoon.

All the recruits who were currently resting on the bench along the wall turned to face Alaric.

"Tomorrow your mentors will come down to the gym to observe how your training has progressed. If they give me the green light, we can move on from your fighting and defensive skills."

Cheers broke out from everyone as they talked excitingly among themselves. Alaric quickly stopped their cheers. "Don't get too excited. I said _if._ If the mentors see you're not yet ready you'll have to stay in this unit. But I'm sure that won't happen, you've all done great these past weeks," he said, looking at me when he said the last bit.

I smiled back and nodded my head at him, knowing the confidence he had in me. I was finally going somewhere. I haven't done anything to stop The Wolves yet, but progressing with my training was one step closer. Soon – if I continue to get better – I'll be out on the field like Stefan and Damon.

Alaric dismissed everyone for today's training and everyone began to get up and leave the gym. I spotted Tyler grabbing his water bottle from the floor and I quickly walked over to him. I hadn't brought up the subject of the ring to him yet, but I knew it was his.

"Tyler," I called.

He looked back at me and raised a brow in surprise.

"You talking to me?" he said sarcastically.

"Unless you see another Tyler in sight, then yes I'm taking to you," I replied annoyed. My patience with this kid was running thin.

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "Did you need something?"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the ring and showed it to him. "The real question is are you missing something?" I smirked, enjoying the shock on Tyler's face.

"Why do you have my ring?" Tyler asked.

"Why are you spying on other people's conversations? Ironic isn't? You accuse me of being a spy, but yet here you are doing the exact same thing," I mocked.

Tyler's face went from to shock to threatening. "Well, it was an interesting conversation I happened to hear. You and Klaus seem to be getting very close."

My jaw ticked and my fingers began to get that familiar feeling. He was testing my limits.

"What are you trying to say?"

Tyler grinned and grabbed the ring from my hand. "Just seems inappropriate don't you think? You're not here to engage in silly relationships after all."

That's it, I thought. I grabbed him by the collar with both of my hands and pulled him close to my face, making sure he heard every bit of what I was going to say next.

"You listen to me Tyler. Get it through your thick skull. I am _not _the spy but I will gladly tell Esther of your new habit of snooping around."

I let him go forcefully, letting him fall onto the floor. I walked out of the gym and straight to my room slamming the door.

What the hell was that?! I'm a lot of things, but _that, _back there with Tyler, was definitely not me.

It was the adrenaline. Yeah that's it. I'm not a violent person. I laughed out loud. Of course I'm violent! The training was a clear show of that. But I'm losing my control. I couldn't let that happen again. I glanced at the wall where I had punched my fist through, which was now covered up thanks to Meredith.

_ "Goddammit Caroline! I told you to get groceries today," my father yelled. _

_ I nervously backed myself in a corner. He didn't tell me anything. But I knew he would blame me nonetheless. _

_ "I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll get them now," I said, voice shaking uncontrollably. _

_ He walked straight up to me. "The store is closed now! Now what the hell am I supposed to eat!" he shouted and punched the wall right next to my face. _

I'm becoming him.

* * *

The next day Marc escorted me to the gym where the other recruits were waiting. I took a seat on the bench next to Jeremy and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Very."

Just then, Klaus walked in along with Kol and Rebekah. The mentors took a seat on the wall opposite us. Alaric walked over to them and murmured something out of my hearing reach.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Jeremy.

"They're deciding on the first pair to fight. They'll switch around a couple of times to see the strengths and weakness we may have."

I nodded my head in understanding and perked up in my seat when Alaric walked over.

"First pair: Bonnie and Jeremy."

"Good luck," I whispered and patted his shoulder.

Both Bonnie and Jeremy stepped onto the mat and their mentors Kol and Rebekah watched intently. Alaric blew a whistle and they began fighting. It was definitely not what I had seen during training. When we were training everyone would try his or her best, but was still careful not to hurt anyone to badly. Now watching Bonnie and Jeremy fight, I could tell they were trying much harder, now that their mentors were watching. Jeremy kicked Bonnie straight in the stomach, in which she foolishly had open for attack. She fell to the floor and Alaric blew the whistle.

"Next pair: Vickie and Tyler." Jeremy helped Bonnie up and walked over to the bench to join the rest of us.

Tyler and Vickie started to fight and I couldn't help but grin when she punched him square in the face. However, Tyler managed to drop her to the floor and Alaric blew the whistle again.

"Caroline and April." I jumped up excitingly. This should be easy. April hadn't dropped me once since my time here.

I joined her on the mat and waited for Alaric to blow the whistle. I quickly looked over to Klaus and he smiled at me.

And then my confidence went down the drain.

Alaric blew the whistle and I was momentarily distracted as April ran straight into me tackling me to the floor.

Was that even a second?

Alaric blew the whistle and I didn't miss the look of disappoint on his face. I groaned inwardly. Seriously? Why did I let myself get distracted? I got up from the floor, ignoring April's hand.

I huffed as I sat down on the bench. I didn't bother to look at Klaus. I probably looked pathetic.

I had been doing perfect all this time, and now that Klaus is finally here to see me perform, I screw up!

Jeremy patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll have more chances."

And he was right. After Alaric had called Jeremy and Vickie then April and Tyler, he called me and Bonnie and me to the mat.

Alaric blew the whistle and I gave it my all. Bonnie stuck out her leg to kick me in the side but I quickly grabbed it and spun her around. She managed to get her balance and not fall to the floor. I punched her in the jaw, cutting her lip. After a couple more minutes, none of us had yet to be dropped.

The recruits were watching attentively, waiting for someone to fall. Rebekah and Kol as well were watching carefully. But was Klaus watching? I looked over to make sure. I was aware of my mistake immediately as Bonnie used my distraction as an opportunity to punch me from the jaw up. My head snapped upwards as I fell backwards. The pain was excruciating and I was familiar with it all too well. I groaned and rolled on to my side.

Alaric blew the whistle and called the next pair. But I wasn't able to move, my head still banging. I tried to get up but only fell back down, coughing up some blood. Alaric rushed over.

"Hey I got you," he said and helped me up. He walked me over to the bench and carefully sat me down.

"Caroline what's going on? You've been doing excellent during training. Why are you getting distracted?"

I looked over at Klaus and saw him staring at me. Probably due to the fact blood was still on my lips. Alaric followed my gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Forget they are here. It's just you and your opponent. Focus. Okay Caroline? Focus." I nodded my head and Alaric walked back on to the mat where Jeremy and April were waiting. Apparently this was the last round before the mentors left.

Jeremy knocked April down and then Vickie and Bonnie were up. Soon Vickie was on the ground and it was my turn. I walked back over to the mat and looked over at Tyler.

He was smirking, probably thinking he was going to beat me. I looked over at Klaus and saw him looking back.

Stop it Caroline. Focus.

Alaric blew the whistle and Tyler ran right at me. I jumped to the side letting him fall to the floor. I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him but he kicked me in the stomach with his foot, causing me to let him go. We separated from each other, eyeing one another to see who would make the next move.

I let my anger start taking fold and I ran forward. Tyler defended himself, predicting my next move. But I quickly spun around, kicking him in the groin – Hey, a girl's got to do what a girls got to do— causing Tyler to fall forward. I grabbed him by the throat picking him up only to slam him back onto the ground.

I let go breathlessly as Alaric blew the whistle.

I smiled to myself, proud that I finally got someone on the ground. Part of that satisfaction was mostly because the person was Tyler.

"Good job everybody!" Alaric said, and looked at me giving me a nod. I grinned; pleased I hadn't let him down. "Meredith will see some of you and then you can hit the showers. The mentors will be back afterwards with their reviews." On queue, the mentors got up from their seats and left the room. Klaus spared me a last minute glance and smiled.

I wasn't sure if he was going to give me the green light to move on, seeing I lost the first two times, but I hoped my fight with Tyler would be of some advantage.

"Hey you did good with Tyler," Jeremy said, walking along side me as we left the gym.

"Good enough to get the green light?"

Jeremy didn't answer and I knew my chances were slim.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the fighting scenes weren't too bad, I'm not really that great at describing those parts. And if the characters came off as too OOC in this chapter, especially Caroline, I apologize. I got a bit carried away, but I hope you all enjoyed 'tough' Caroline. **

**ANAA: _I was just wondering, Caroline is 19 but how old is Klaus in this fic? _I haven't picked an exact age, but he is in his mid-twenties :) **

**Let me know what you thought in the REVIEWS! **


	10. Chapter 10: Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapters and to those who continue to read this fic! **

* * *

_Chapter 10: Changes_

* * *

Everyone left the gym and I followed behind. My performance was terrible today. I had let Klaus' appearance distract me. I'm better than that. But what happened before proved otherwise. April and Bonnie shouldn't have been able to drop me. Although defeating Tyler was a plus, I don't think it would help get me the green light.

I headed straight to Meredith who was in the room Marc took me to. I waited on the seat along the wall while she tended a glaring Tyler.

I waited patiently; hiding how much pain I was in. The hits I received were anything but merciful. They went hard. I'm pretty sure I broke a couple of bones. It took all my strength not to scream each step I took down the hall. No one else needed to see how badly in shape I was. I was good at masking pain.

"Do you think you're going to get the green light?" asked Tyler, as he was about to exit.

I wasn't sure if he was asking in genuine curiosity or if he was just mocking me. I didn't answer and Tyler stepped closer to me so Meredith couldn't hear.

"I wouldn't have too much hope, getting knocked down by April and Vickie would be a definite no from me if I was one of the mentors."

I was about to glare at Tyler but I thought better of it. _Control your anger Caroline. _

I smiled instead. "I managed to knock you down though."

Tyler only huffed in annoyance and walked away.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked walking up to me.

"He doesn't like me very much," I replied.

"I'm sure he'll come around. You're impossible to dislike." Meredith smiled and walked me over to the seat by the cabinets.

"It's alright. The feelings are mutual."

Meredith began to patch me up and rubbed ointment on the bruises. I insisted on getting an x-ray even though Meredith assured me I didn't break any bones. But I would know what a broken bone felt like know.

* * *

_ "Caroline's leg will have to remain in the cast for the next five months, it will heal but make sure to check her in every month so we could take a look at the progress and change the bandages Mr. Forbes." _

_ The doctor smiled back at me while closing my file. I smiled less convincingly. He walked across the small doctor's office and put my rather thick file back into the filing cabinet. All of my previous 'accidents' were beginning to pile up. _

_ "Thank you Dr. Jordan," my dad said and put his hand on top of my shoulder. I shivered in response but held it together. _

_ The doctor looked back at me, eyes full of questioning. _

_ "If you don't mind me asking Mr. Forbes, you said she fell down the stairs, correct?" _

_ "Yes, I was preparing lunch and called her down when she tripped and fell," my father easily lied. _

_ "It's just the injuries don't match up with the incident," the doctor asked hesitantly. _

_ He gave me a glance and my dad's grasp on my shoulder tightened. I gulped and gave the best smile I could manage, the one I had perfected countless times looking into the mirror. _

_ "That's weird. I fell down the stairs. Clumsy me." I shrugged my shoulders and chuckled adding the last bit. _

_ "Alright then," the doctor said after a few moments. _

_ "Thank you Dr. Jordan."_

_ We left the doctors office and walked across the parking lot. I stumbled along considering my left leg was in a cast and crutches were supporting me. My father eventually got tired of my slow pace and walked back to me, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me along. _

_ "You could have done better," he grunted, getting into the drivers seat. I knew he was talking about my 'performance' back in the doctor's office. _

_ "I'll do better next time," I replied, knowing there will most definitely be a next time._

* * *

I met with the rest of the girls in the showers after Meredith gave me the okay to leave. I didn't have any broken bones (surprise surprise).

Vickie and April were already leaving but Bonnie remained.

"Hey."

I looked over at her and she gave me a hesitant smile. I only nodded my head and gathered by towel and change of clothes.

"Look I know you're mad at me."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Caroline, I know you wanted me to defend you back in the cafeteria. Tyler had no right to blame you, but truth is, the spy could be any one of us. I didn't defend you but I didn't accuse you either. For now, can we just go back to being friends please?" Bonnie asked.

I sighed. She had a point. And I did miss being able to talk to her. Jeremy was a good friend, but Bonnie's presence was something I needed as well.

"Yes," I timidly smiled.

Bonnie sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I hope you get the green light."

She left the room and I stepped into the showers once she was gone. I smiled to myself, remembering the time when Bonnie pulled back the curtains while I was still inside.

That day seemed like ages ago.

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

Kol, Rebekah and I left the gym to decide on whether or not the recruits moved on. We walked to the North Unit where we usually stayed. Esther was waiting in the room to hear our reports when we walked in.

"So?" she asked, while sipping a glass of wine.

"Bonnie moves on, she's improved a lot. Vickie could still use some work," Kol said and walked over to join Esther.

"Jeremy get's the green light, however April stays. She hasn't been doing any better since last time we made a report," Rebekah added.

Esther nodded her head and put her glass down. "I'll move April to another unit, I don't think we're going any where with her. And as for your recruits, Niklaus?"

"Tyler moves on, and as for Caroline… I think she should stay."

As much as I wanted her to move on, I couldn't let her. Caroline got knocked down two of the three chances she had. If the recruits weren't ready, they didn't move one. Simple.

Yet I knew Caroline's reaction to the news wasn't something I wanted to see. I almost felt guilty about my decision.

But if I let her get the green light she'd keep moving up levels without being fully prepared. Once she's out on the field it'll make her weak. And I couldn't risk Caroline getting hurt by one of the wolves.

Even when it was always a possibility.

"You sure Nik?" Kol asked. "She did kick Tyler's ass the last round. Caroline seems fine to me."

"But what about her fight with April and Bonnie?"

"Well you can't really blame her," Rebekah muttered.

"What do you mean Rebekah?" Esther inquired.

Rebekah looked over at me and I knew she was going to say something not to my liking. She always did this when she was prepared to watch my reaction.

"Honestly, Caroline's is an excellent fighter. She just got distracted the first two times. By Niklaus."

And there it was. I glowered at Rebekah. Of course I had a feeling in the back of my head that said it was because of me she had failed. Caroline had looked over at me both times before she was dropped. But I didn't think too much of it. However it seems Rebekah did. As did my mother.

"Kol, Rebekah, will you both leave the room while I talk to Niklaus?" The both nodded and Rebekah gave me an apologetic glance before she left.

"Niklaus," she began. "as a mentor you cannot let yourself get to attached to your recruit."

"I know mother and I've told you before, I'm not attached," I subconsciously lied.

Esther sighed and paced the room before walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder— a sign that I wasn't going to like what she was going to say next.

"But she is to you."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying Niklaus," she murmured.

I scowled. "No. We are not doing this," I replied stubbornly.

"Niklaus, you know this is best for her."

"No its not! We never do this! It's not good for the recruits."

"But it's good for Caroline."

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

I joined the rest of the recruits in the gym. There were all anything but patient. Bonnie's foot was tapping on the floor repeatedly; April was gripping onto her shirt, Vickie was twirling her hair, Tyler kept looking at the door awaiting the mentor's arrival and Jeremy was twiddling this thumbs. I walked over to them, sharing everyone's impatience.

Alaric was on the other side of the room talking to a woman I didn't recognize. She had wavy blonde-brownish hair and green eyes. She stood rather closely to Alaric and started laughing at something Alaric said.

"That's Jenna, she's also a trainer," Jeremy said, answering the question I hadn't asked. "She's going to train the one's who don't make the green light, while Alaric moves on with the rest of us," he continued.

"They look… close," I noted.

Jeremy chuckled. "They're married."

"Ah," I responded in understanding.

The door to the gym opened and the mentors walked in. Everyone quieted down almost immediately. The recruits perked up and grew even more nervous. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Klaus looked different from when I last saw him. He looked almost angry. I continued to look at him, hoping I would get some kind of response from him but he didn't look at me. I eventually gave up and watched as Alaric went to the mentors to see who got the green light.

Alaric walked over to us along side Jenna.

"Vickie and April, you will both continue to train with Jenna. Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline. You all got the green light."

The second he finished talking I felt like I stopped breathing. Bonnie started cheering and gave Tyler and Jeremy a high five.

I stood motionless taking in the news. I made it. I actually made it. Luck was on my side after all.

I looked over at Klaus and for the first time since he walked in, he was looking at me also. My face slowly broke out into a grin.

We broke out of our gaze when Bonnie jumped over to me and gave me a big hug. I flinched at first, not used to the contact and then I gradually returned the hug.

Vickie and April weren't exactly the happiest people in the room at the moment.

"How the hell did Caroline make and not me?" I heard Vickie mutter to herself as she left the room with April and Jenna.

I was wondering the same thing.

Everyone was later dismissed and I walked hurriedly to Klaus to share my excitement. However, he only walked away from me and I tried to understand what his problem was. Was he angry with me? I didn't know what was going on. Our sessions were going fine.

I walked to my room, a little less happy than I was before.

After a couple of hours to myself, someone knocked on my door. Marc was on the other side and he greeted me with his usual cheerful self.

"Hey Caroline, I heard the news. Congrats."

"Thank you," I grinned back.

At least _someone _was happy for me, I thought.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you just have to check in with your mentor."

Perfect timing. I could ask Klaus what the hell was going on.

Marc walked with me to the session room and I was quiet for the most part. I thought of every thing I could have done wrong to upset Klaus but I came up blank. That was because I did _nothing_ wrong, none that I was aware of course.

Before I left the gym Klaus seemed fine towards me. He was his usual smirking, charming, handsome— wait. What?

Did I just…?

"Everything alright Caroline?" Marc asked.

"Um yeah, sorry got lost in my thoughts," I said.

We finally arrived to the room and Marc left saying his goodbyes. I walked in without knocking, since Klaus said it was less formal and wasn't necessary.

But when I stepped in, Klaus wasn't in the room. It was however another man.

"You're not Klaus," I blurted out without thinking.

The man turned around, fixing the sleeves of his suit.

"No I am not. My name's Elijah. I'm your new mentor."

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I keep leaving you all off at cliffhangers. Well there you go, I'm most confident none of you predicted that ending. More plot twists are on the way. **

**Caroline's feelings are starting to slip up! Much more Klaroline is on the way, even with Elijah taking Klaus' position. Tell me what you thought about that. **

**More characters will be making an appearance, feel free to drop some guesses on who in the reviews. **

**Keep on REVIEWING! **


	11. Chapter 11: Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone, I hope the Klaroline scene towards the end makes up for it ;) As always, thank you for reviewing! **

* * *

******PLEASE READ: Regarding this stories ratings, I'm debating whether it should be T or M. So far nothing to mature has happened, but obviously future chapters will be different. For scenes like those (*cough cough* smut) I don't think I'm very comfortable writing or if it would even come out good, however if you guys would like it, I'm willing to try. So, please leave an opinion if you ****review on what you think.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Trust _

* * *

_ "You're not Klaus," I blurted out without thinking. _

_ The man turned around, fixing the sleeves of his suit. _

_ "No I am not. My name's Elijah. I'm your new mentor." _

I stared blankly at the man in front of me. I stayed in my place by the door, unmoving. Elijah stood across from me, not saying anything. We remained like that for a few more minutes, no one speaking.

Elijah. Stefan and Damon's old mentor. Klaus' brother. And my new mentor.

New mentor.

What.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked, finally breaking the silence in the room. Even though my voice was barely above a whisper, it felt like I had spoken too loudly.

Elijah sat down on the sofa and put his arm out to the empty place next to him. "Please. Sit down."

"Where's Klaus?" I asked again, not moving from my spot.

Elijah was unfazed by me and brushed off some invisible lint on his suit. "That is no longer any of your concern. As for now, sit down," he said once more, leaving out the please as he was now demanding me.

I reluctantly took a seat on the sofa. My fingers flexed on my lap, and my foot tapped impatiently.

"What is that supposed to mean? 'None of my concern'? And what do you mean you're my new mentor? What about Klaus? I thought he was supposed to be my mentor?"

Elijah had his hands folded together and he raised his eyebrow. "You have a lot of questions Ms. Forbes."

"Are you going to answer any of them? Because if this is going be like when I first got here then you might as well tell me now."

He cleared his voice before speaking again. "He is no longer you're mentor, I have been assigned to you. From now on, I am your mentor."

I was filled with a bunch of emotions all at once. Confusion. Anger. But mostly sadness. It was merely a half an hour ago I had seen Klaus yet it seemed like forever. Is this what it was going to be like now? No more sessions between us. Would I even see him anymore? It's not like I see Rebekah and Kol everyday.

"And _why _is he no longer my mentor?" I pressed harder.

"You were not benefiting from him in your training, as a mentor we are to make sure our recruits progress."

I turned to Elijah, observing him. He looked calm, emotionless even, and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Talk about poker face.

"But I got the green light to advance? Clearly I'm progressing," I countered.

Elijah didn't answer right away. I grinned smugly. Hah! I got him there.

"Ms. Forbes, I think you no longer focus on Klaus, but on yourself." Before I could respond, he changed the subject. "How are you feeling being here? It must be a big change from how you lived your life before coming here."

Training and defeating a secret group of killers, in comparison to being beat down all my life? Yeah, it's clear that being here has been a great improvement to my life. But all the emotional talk was for Klaus, and the man next to me was definitely not Klaus.

"It's better, I guess," I simply answered.

I laid back and looked up to the ceiling. The awkward tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"Care to explain?" This guy just doesn't give up.

"Not really," I answered nonchalantly.

I turned my attention to the potted plant in the corner that suddenly got really interesting.

"Can I go now?" I finally asked after a few more painful minutes of silence.

Elijah sighed and stood up. He brushed down the front of his suit jacket, getting out the wrinkles… that were not even there.

"Yes you may leave now."

At his dismissal I practically jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. And to think I would have to go through that again for all of my other sessions.

* * *

I went to the cafeteria and sat down at the table to join the rest of the recruits… actually only some of them.

"Where are Vickie and April?" I asked, and sat down next to Bonnie.

Tyler was on my other side. Just great. A seat in-between Jeremy and Bonnie would have been my first choice but those two were practically glued together— whatever that was about.

"Vickie's a bit upset that she didn't get the green-light and decided to have dinner in her room," Jeremy answered.

"And April?" No one answered and I looked around curiously. "Why isn't she here?"

"I think she was moved to another unit," Bonnie mused.

"Why?"

"Probably because she sucks," Tyler remarked. Bonnie scoffed and told him to shut up. "Well it probably is! I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking," he defended.

"I don't understand," I muttered.

I looked at everyone, trying to make sense of the situation. April was moved to another unit because (in Tyler's words) 'she sucks'?

"When a recruit hasn't been showing any progress they're moved to another unit," Jeremy clarified.

They can do that? … well I guess there isn't a rulebook anywhere here.

"Oh." I said lamely. Well I guess I'll sorta-kinda miss April and her constant Jeremy staring. "And I thought they just switched mentors when a recruit doesn't show progress," I said to myself.

Bonnie started laughing. "What? That's ridiculous. They don't do that."

"Then how come Elijah is my mentor now?" I challenged.

All three of them looked at me, sharing the same confusion I had.

"Are you serious?" Tyler asked. I nodded my head.

"Did Elijah say why?" Jeremy questioned.

"He said I wasn't benefiting from Klaus in my training and that mentors are to make sure we progress, which I think is a bunch of bullshit since I got the green light. Makes me think something else is going on."

Just then Meredith walked in with our dinner, wearing a large grin.

"Congratulations!"

Bonnie smiled back and Tyler and Jeremy start fist pumping the air in exaggeration. I rolled my eyes in response.

Once all the plates were settled everyone began eating. The second the first bit of food went inside my mouth, I almost gobbled the rest down, realizing how all the stress today had made me extremely hungry.

"So what exactly are we going to do now? You know… since we don't have to work on our fighting skills as much?" I asked the others. My plate of food was almost all gone and I was thinking of asking Meredith for seconds.

Bonnie shrugged. "Who knows, we should find out from Alaric. He's into the whole surprise thing."

I hated surprises.

* * *

I walked down the halls towards my room. Everyone had finished eating and began to talk about what they thought Alaric was going to do with us now. I left the conversation early. All of the speculating was going to eventually get to me and keep me up at night. I already had a certain someone doing that already.

All the hours alone in my room these past days had given me time to think about Klaus and what was happening.

Something had changed between us; I didn't know exactly as to what. When I had first arrived here, he was merely a person involved in my kidnapping. Now, things have changed. I was apart of something important, as was he.

My feelings towards him have changed and I no longer pictured him as a threat. At first I had told myself it was because he was indeed _not_ a threat. He had no reason to harm me. We were playing on the same team.

Yet my feelings towards a few others here have still remained at a level of distrust. After all, trust wasn't something you gave out easily. I had learned that the hard way. But I trusted Klaus.

I realized it wasn't because he was my mentor (well not anymore). And it wasn't because we were fighting for the same cause.

I'm not exactly sure as to why I trusted Klaus, or when along the past couple of weeks it had happened. Maybe it had happened over our sessions, where I told him things I had never told anyone. Or when I would occasionally bump into him. Or maybe it was when the alarms went off and he had found me, and I felt safe.

And that's when I knew.

_ "Do you think I'm the spy?" _

_ "No." _

_ "And how do I know you're not just saying that?" _

_ "Because I knew you weren't the spy even before we talked to everyone." _

I had trusted him when I knew he had trusted me.

As I continued to walk down the endless white halls, the man I had been thinking about appeared. I managed to rein in my excitement at the site of him.

Klaus was walking my way and I continued my steps towards him. We walked the short distance in between us until I could see the whites near his blue eyes.

The anger I had seen on his face earlier was no longer there.

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you?" I asked quietly.

He nodded solemnly. And then I did something that surprised the both of us.

I smacked him in the side of his head. Klaus looked back at me in shock and then (more surprises, I didn't quite mind this one) he smirked.

"What was that for?"

"For not giving me a heads up you jerk! Could you imagine me walking into the session room expecting you and instead facing your brother?!"

I went to smack him this time on the shoulder when he suddenly grabbed my wrist with his right hand, pulling me into him.

"You can yell at me later, but I'm not a punching bag love."

I would have thought he was angry if it wasn't for the big grin spread across the face. I breathed uncomfortably against him. We were never this close. Klaus grabbed my other hand and swiftly pulled me into a room. I guess that was our thing.

He let me go once we were inside and I immediately took a few steps away from him. I would rather be right next to him but if I planned on breathing normally again, separation was a better idea.

"It's later," he said, whilst leaning against the door casually.

I barely noticed him locking the door. Barely. But I did. And the sight didn't help my rapidly beating heart.

"Huh?" I breathed out.

Klaus smirked. "I believe you were shouting at me merely a few seconds ago sweetheart?"

"Oh," I said. "Yeah. Right. Okay. As I was saying, why didn't you tell me? And why is he my mentor in the first place? I mean, him of all people— no offense to your brother or anything. He's so freaking emotionless! I wouldn't be surprised if your brother was a robot or something. And he keeps me calling me 'Ms. Forbes'. What's with all the formality? Maybe it comes with the suit—"

I would have continued my ranting if it weren't for Klaus' sudden burst of laughter. Any other day I would have rejoiced in his musical laugher but not today. Not when he was laughing at me.

"What so funny?" I demanded, angrily. Only my expression only caused him to laugh further to the point where he was trying to breathe and was grabbing on to his stomach. "Are you laughing at me?" I yelled.

"No, no," he answered quickly yet he continued to laugh.

"It's not funny," I said dangerously.

"Your right, it's not," Klaus agreed yet his stupid (not really) grin was still on his face and a few chuckles still left his mouth.

"Then stop laughing." Klaus bit his lip, trying to remain composed. Once he seemed like he wasn't going to go in hyena mode again, I spoke. "So. Why is it you're not my mentor anymore?

Klaus' good mood left as quickly as it came. "Me being your mentor isn't good for you."

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're not good for each other Caroline." I swallowed down the lump in my throat and forced myself not to tear up at his words.

"Are those your words or someone else's?" I asked. I was surprised by how stable my voice sounded, when I felt anything but.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, not looking at me.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Well it matters to me!" I snapped.

Klaus looked at me, his eyes burning into mine. "Why?" he asked.

"It just does," I replied lamely. I didn't need to burden him with the load of feelings I had at the moment.

"No. They aren't my words."

"Then do you think you should be my mentor?"

His next words flowed together so quickly I wasn't even sure if he had spoken. "I would be whatever you wanted me to be as long as it meant that I could be near you."

My heart constricted hearing him. I didn't know what I was feeling. What _was_ I feeling?

My breath hitched in my throat as Klaus stepped towards me. His hand grazed my arm from shoulder to fingertip. He then leaned in, and I closed my eyes preparing for what was to come. But instead of feeling his lips on mine they were against my cheek. His chin brushed mine, sending tingles down my back. His breath blew against my face, and I had thought I would faint then and there.

Klaus suddenly pulled away (sooner than I had wanted) but remained a few inches away from my face.

"Congratulations Caroline, on getting the green light."

And then he pulled away completely, turned around and unlocked the door, leaving me alone in the room to breathless to function.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

I observed the girl through the camera, watching as she looked around the room in fear. After hours of screaming empty threats in the air ("Once I get out of here, I'm going to find you and kill you!" "You messed with the wrong chica!") she finally gave her voice a rest.

Once I saw her ease into the chair I pulled the mic to my mouth.

"Hello Katharina."

* * *

**A/N: Yay tell me what you thought about all of it! I was soooo excited writing these scenes. After Klaus, Elijah is my favorite Mikaelson and Katherine's my favorite dopplegänger, I'm glad I got to finally introduce both characters into the fic.**

**As for the Klaroline scene, I'm not sure if I pulled it off as good as I wanted it to be. But the line, "I would be whatever you wanted me to be as long as it meant that I could be near you," definitely made me enjoy writing this story 10x more. I can't believe I came up with that by myself, I probably heard it in some romance movie and forgot but hey, it sounds pretty awesome coming from Klaus.**

**Tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS and don't forget to leave your opinion on the stories ratings! **


	12. Chapter 12: Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews! They make writing this story much more enjoyable. Also, a big thanks to my new beta Jess! (aka venomandchampagne on tumblr)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Memories _

* * *

"102… 103… 104…!" Jeremy counted as Tyler did pushups on the gym floor.

Bonnie, Vickie and I watched on the sidelines for the past half an hour while the boys tried to prove who could do the most pushups.

"105!" Jeremy shouted as Tyler collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air.

"I… can't do… anymore," Tyler managed to say.

"Let's see," Jeremy began, the biggest grin spread across his face, "that's 105 pushups. Bonnie, how many did I do again?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and smirked. "109."

"You heard that Tyler? 109."

I chuckled to myself, secretly pleased that Jeremy beat Tyler. I was enjoying myself this morning. After breakfast we had all went down to the gym. What started out as Jeremy counting how many bicep curls he could do, ended up with the boys competing with all the machines in the gym.

I covered my mouth as I yawned. Bonnie heard me and looked over.

"I believe that was the fifth yawn this morning, Caroline," Bonnie teased as she nudged me in the shoulder. "Didn't get enough sleep, huh?"

"Nope," I murmured.

I decided to leave out the part where I didn't sleep_ at all._ How could I when my mind was running a mile a minute? Instead of shutting my eyes and trying to sleep, I had stared at the ceiling replaying the conversation between Klaus and I.

I knew Klaus shouldn't be telling me those things. And I also knew I shouldn't be having feelings for him. There was no official rule anywhere saying I couldn't get involved with anyone here, but Klaus himself told me I was not here to engage in "silly" relationships… so I guess that was out of the question. But would Klaus still say that when the relationship involved him and me? I wasn't positive if he felt the same way, but how could he not? What he told me last night proved that there was something there.

Jeremy and Tyler walked over, bickering over what machine to do next.

"How about you both take a shower instead?" Vickie said, motioning towards the beads of sweat falling down both of their faces.

Jeremy grinned. "Sure. Right after I do this!" He jumped towards Vickie pulling her in for a big hug.

"Ahhhh! Get off me you pig!"

Everyone started laughing at Vickie's outrageous expression once Jeremy let her go.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" Vickie shrieked.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do huh?" Jeremy teased.

"If I were you Gilbert, I'd be scared. Remember what happened last time?" Tyler asked.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"Jeremy embarrassed her in front of Stefan and Damon so she dropped a weight on his foot," Bonnie informed.

I widened my eyes and looked at Vickie who was smirking victoriously. "Jeremy had to have his foot in a cast for five weeks," Vickie said.

"Oh!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, perking up in her seat. "Remember that time Damon dropped his lunch all over April?"

"Oh yeah," Vickie said, giggling. "That was hilarious. I felt bad for her, but she kind of deserved it after the whole pantsing thing."

Jeremy suddenly started roaring with laughter.

"Relax Jer, this ain't the zoo," Tyler commented.

"I just remembered when Stefan—" Jeremy couldn't finish what he was saying as he began to laugh some more. "he— remember the time with Meredith." The sentence went unfinished as Jeremy once again laughed; only this time he fell onto the floor clutching his stomach. "Oh god, it hurts, it hurts… I can't."

The other recruits started laughing too, probably remembering what Jeremy was talking about. I had no idea what he was talking about since I arrived just as Stefan and Damon were leaving, but I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of them.

"Oh gosh, I miss those two," Tyler said, once the laughter died down.

"Do you think they're coming back?" I asked.

"Glad to see you all didn't forget about us," someone said. Everyone turned to the doorway to see Stefan and Damon leaning against the frame.

"OMG! GUYS!" Vickie shrieked and ran towards them to give them a hug.

Bonnie jumped from her seat and joined the three, as did Tyler and Jeremy.

"I can't believe it!"

"What are you doing back?"

"How was the mission?"

"Did you kill any Wolves?"

Question after question was fired at Stefan and Damon as they tried to answer them all.

"Damn guys, give us a breather," Damon said. "Plus, you both stink. I'm requiring a five foot perimeter surrounding me where you can't enter," he added.

"Told you both! Take a shower!" Vickie said.

"Fine, fine!" Jeremy agreed, pulling Tyler along with him.

"How much you want to bet they're taking a shower together?" Damon smirked. His eyes turned to me, as I still remained seated. "I remember you! Carol was it?"

"Caroline," I corrected.

"Hmm… how about I call you Blondie?" Before I could say anything he continued to talk to Bonnie and Vickie about his mission. "You wouldn't believe the amount of Wolves in Bulgaria! I remember one night, Stefan and I were stationed outside this camp and there were at least a dozen of them."

"Thought about pulling a Tatia on them?" Vickie asked.

"What? And leave my baby brother unprotected?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and walked away from the group. "Hey, I'm Stefan," he said as he sat down on the bench next to me.

"I know. I remember you were promoted the day I got here," I recalled.

"Oh yeah… seems like ages ago."

"It was only a couple of weeks."

"About month actually," he said.

A month? I've been here for one month? Has it really been that long?

"Yeah, I know," Stefan said, looking at my expression. "Time seems to move slow when you're here."

I nodded my head, agreeing.

"So, I've heard a lot about you."

I turned to him, not expecting him to say that. "Really?" I asked, surprised. "Good or bad?"

"Definitely good. _The prodigy daughter of Liz Forbes._ You're starting to get kind of famous in this world, you know."

"What?" This was the first time I was hearing about any of this.

"You seem shocked."

"That's because I am."

"Well, what did you expect? You think you'd move on to the next level with only a month of being here? It's in your blood Caroline."

How did he know that? Wasn't he supposed to be away on his mission?

Before I could respond, Damon interrupted. "What are you two yapping about?" Damon asked, walking over.

Stefan ignored the question and stood up. "Come on brother, we still have to talk to Elijah. I've missed the guy."

"And here I thought your bromance was with Klaus. He'll be jealous," Damon joked.

"Are you two staying for long?" Vickie asked.

"Until Mikael gives us another mission, we'll be staying here for a couple of days," Stefan informed. "We've got an apartment in New York. We'll probably stay there after."

"Come on Care, Alaric should be waiting for us by now," Bonnie said.

"Good luck with training, girls," Damon said. "Bye Blondie!" Damon yelled as they were already at the end of the hall.

Vickie rolled her eyes. "I think he likes you."

"Me? Are you serious?" I doubted Damon liked me. That last time I'd met him we barely talked.

"Oh shush Vickie, he's like that with everyone."

I chuckled walking away. I didn't care if Damon liked me or not. The only person I was focused on was Klaus.

* * *

We walked into a small room on the second floor. There were three tables in a row with two seats each. A large screen was in the front of the room along with another table with various objects on top. I couldn't recognize what any of them were.

Alaric was in the front of the room and told us all to take a seat. Jeremy sat down at the front table. I went to go sit next to him but Bonnie beat me to it. I sighed and looked at my options: Vickie and Tyler. That was an easy choice. I took a seat next to Vickie and Tyler sat down by himself at the last table.

"Alright," Alaric said, clapping his hands together, "From now on until the next test we will be working with different gadgets and weaponry."

"Yes!" Tyler shouted from the back of the room.

"Someone's excited," Jeremy chuckled.

Alaric rolled his eyes and picked up one of the objects on the table. It was a tiny black box, about the size of my thumb.

"This is a listening device. Press the button on this side and it'll record." Alaric then pressed another button and a tiny golden chip ejected from the side. "Once you're done using it, you eject the memory disk for a recording of what you heard."

Alaric then moved onto the next object. He slowly unfolded it to reveal a pair of …

"Sunglasses?" I asked.

"A video camera," he corrected. "Touch the tip of the right lense which activates it, and others can see everything you see while wearing it. Here, I'll show you."

He handed me the sunglasses and I put them on. Alaric then went over to the screen in the front of the room and began to type a few things into the laptop on the table.

"Now, Caroline, touch the tip of the right lense." I did as he said and the screen in front turned on, revealing Alaric's face. "The screen shows everything you see."

I turned to Vickie and Bonnie started giggling as Vickie's face (which looked very big from my view) appeared on the screen.

Alaric continued to explain the rest of the objects on the table and I couldn't help but feel a little excited. I felt like I was in the Spy Kids movie. I couldn't wait to go on a mission and use some of the gadgets.

"We'll continue the rest tomorrow," Alaric said, finishing our training for the day.

We all got up from our seats and went to the cafeteria. Tyler couldn't stop talking about the gadgets Alaric showed us today, Jeremy kept telling us that he was going to be the next James Bond, and the girls merely laughed at their enthusiasm.

Meredith walked in carrying two pizza pies. "What are you all so excited about?"

"Alaric was showing us some of the gadgets we might use on a mission," Bonnie answered.

"Ahh," Meredith said in understanding.

"Hey Meredith, did you know Stefan and Damon are back?" Jeremy asked, raising his brows up and down suggestively.

Meredith widened her eyes in shock. "I swear to god if Stefan comes back into this cafeteria I'll cook him alive."

"Is anyone going to tell me what Stefan did?" I asked, curiously.

Meredith sighed and pulled a seat over to our table.

"Stefan always complained about not being allowed to leave this place. But one day he was even more annoying because it was snowing outside and he wanted to make snow angels," Meredith started explaining. "So anyways, I cooked pasta for dinner that day, and this idiot takes the sauce and pours it all on the floor."

I started laughing before I could stop myself.

"And then it gets worse, he freaking lies down in it and starts moving his arms and legs in it as if it were snow to make an angel! I walked in, not having a clue what was going on and he pulls me to the floor right into the sauce!"

The table was in a fit of laughter when she was finished. I had no idea Stefan could be so crazy; I didn't get that impression from him earlier. He seemed more like the quiet, broody type.

"Alright guys, enough of story time. Finish your lunches."

Everyone began eating, as did I. A few minutes later Esther walked into the cafeteria next to someone I didn't recognize.

"Everyone, this is Katharina," Esther introduced.

I was all too familiar with the way Ether introduced the girl. She must be a new recruit.

"I said to call me Katherine," she said, and crossed her arms.

"There's an attitude on this one," Vickie whispered.

"Well, Katherine. Why don't you talk with the other recruits?" Esther didn't let Katherine answer as she left the cafeteria right away.

"So… Katherine," Jeremy said. "Hi."

"Yeah hi," Katherine said and then turned to the rest of the group. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked at the recruits and they didn't seem like they were planning on answering her. I knew how she must feel, having been in her position only a month ago.

"They're going to train you to stop a group of killers," I answered bluntly. "And no, there is no other option. Now, do you want some food? It's pizza Friday."

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I don't know what came over me. It was stupid—very, very stupid. But I didn't regret it one bit. I would do it all over again if I had another chance. I shouldn't be letting my feelings for Caroline show, especially in the eyes of my family. No. They couldn't find out. They'd only make sure I had no contact with her. Switching mentors was bad enough. The sessions between us are what I looked forward to every day. But now, our time together was scarce except for the occasional run in (which I always planned. I practically memorized her schedule).

Before, Mikael and Esther had just assumed I was getting attached to her because I was her mentor. It did happen with Tatia after all, not exactly in the same sense, but I still had that protectiveness over her. The whole mentor-recruit relationship would have been a better excuse than this. Now I had nothing to blame. I was no longer her mentor. But those feelings remained.

I couldn't let myself feel this way. It was probably one-sided.

Which was why I avoided Caroline like the plague today. I knew where she was, which is why I had made sure to steer clear of her. It was pathetic really. I was acting like a child.

But what was I supposed to say to her after last night?

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V.**

I watched attentively as the Wolves started planning their next attack. I remained in my character when really I wanted to slice all of their throats— but that was for another time. For now, I needed them to bring up their next target. If I asked, it would arouse suspicion and I couldn't let them find out about my true intentions for being here. I have already gotten so far.

Just then, Silas walked into the dimly lit room with three guards trailing behind him.

"Ahh Elena, I'm pleased to see you're still here," he said, and then shooed his guards away. He walked towards me and I tried my best to hide my disgust.

"Really? I thought you were getting tired of me," I replied seductively._ Ugh. Gag. _

"I could never," he grinned and pulled me into his arms.

I swallowed down the puke that was about to come out of my mouth. The perks of being a spy. I would have to get Klaus back for this one.

Silas pressed a firm kiss to my shut lips. "I've missed you Elena. It's been too long."

"It's been three days," I laughed.

"Three days too long," he answered while nipping at my earlobe.

A quiet cough from one of his men made Silas pull away from me. _Thank god._

"Who we killing this month boys?"

One of the men in the corner walked over carrying a small black book. My heart thumped rapidly. Is that_… the book_?

"Well it was originally going to be Katharina Petrova. We got her mother last full moon."

"Let me guess, the Mikaelsons got to her?"

"They got to Jules and Brady too."

"So what you're saying is, you have no good news?" Silas growled. "Are you all even trying? The full moon is coming. Do you want to endure the pain of transitioning? Now stop sitting around and get me a name!"

I contained myself from rolling my eyes. This man was either mental or just dropped on his head as a baby.

"What about this one?" one man said, pointing to a name in the book.

Silas glanced at the name and shook his head. "They're in the Mikaelson's base. He's one of the spies we assigned. Get me another name."

My attention peaked at the mention of the spy. I squinted at the name since it was hard to read from where I stood.

I managed to make out the name just before they closed the book. Klaus would be pleased.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil, I know. Soooo Elena knows who the spy is. The spy is one of these names: Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Vickie, Tyler, Jeremy, April, Meredith, Alaric, Jenna, or Marc. Leave a guess in the reviews! **

**Also, tell me what you thought about the whole Elena/Silas interaction? If you haven't guessed from the obvious, Elena has managed to get close (_super_ close) to Silas.**

**For the sake of the story, Katherine doesn't look like Elena, and Silas does not look like Stefan.**

**PLEASE READ: I'm starting school on September 9th, and this year I'm in a couple of AP and Honors classes so the work load will be heavy. Due to that the wait between chapters will be longer (possibly 1-3 weeks) I apologize for that, and will try to reduce the wait as much as possible.**

**If you have any questions you can leave it in the reviews and I'll reply OR you can message me on my tumblr (d4fuk)**


	13. Chapter 13: Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER I HAVE MISSED YOU ALL! School has definitely taken a toll on me, and it's safe to say updates will take much longer :( Just so you all know, I do plan on finishing on this fic so don't worry about me abandoning it. **

**As for your reviews, no one guessed who the spy was!**

**Thank you to my beta Jess and also thank you to 'nfinneman' for making a lovely cover for this ****fic :D **

* * *

_Chapter 13: Affair _

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V. **

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _

I listened to the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. As the minutes went by, the ticking seemed to get louder. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I sighed and twirled a strand of my hair between my thumb and forefinger. My head was leaning towards the side as I stared at the ceiling and my elbow rested on the armrest of the sofa.

This was by far one of the worst sessions ever.

Elijah sat across from me in an armchair (one of the new pieces of furniture in the room). He had thought it'd be better if we weren't right next to each other. He wore a black suit. Over the past few sessions I'd asked him if he was going out somewhere fancy just to annoy him.

Elijah wrote rapidly in his notepad while occasionally looking up at me. I didn't know what he could possibly be writing since I did absolutely nothing since I got there.

"So…?" I began.

Elijah perked up in his seat immediately hearing me speak. I usually remained silent in our sessions while waiting for our time to be up. I only spoke when he asked me a question and there was no way I could avoid him.

"Yes?" Elijah asked. He looked his usual calm self but by now I managed to read into his body expressions. The Elijah across from was a bit too eager of me speaking voluntarily.

"Um… tell me about yourself?" I asked. I had no idea why I said that. But in all honesty, hearing him tell me about himself would be much better than sitting quietly for an hour.

Elijah raised his eyebrow in surprise at my question. "Caroline," he started, placing his notepad slowly down onto his lip. "These sessions are about you and your progress here. We are not here to talk about me."

Of course he would say that. The sessions between us had been absolutely pointless. I would come in, sit down and ignore him and wait for the time to finish. Then it would repeat.

Seven sessions. Seven _agonizing _sessions with Elijah. And exactly seven days since I last spoke to Klaus.

It was painful— more painful than having to sit in this room with Elijah. I knew Klaus was ignoring me. Before, I would bump into him at least once a day. Now I never even saw him.

His presence was what made my life a tiny bit normal. Who cares that I was part of a secret organization when I had him to keep me stable? But now that stability was gone.

I glanced up at the clock and noticed our session finished. I breathed a sigh of relief and got up. My legs cracked from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Well Elijah," I said, stretching my arms in front of me, "looks like our time is up. See you tomorrow."

Elijah sighed and sat up in his seat, closing the notepad.

"When will you talk to me Caroline?"

I halted, not expecting him to ask me that. He'd been patient for the past days, never urging me to speak, only asking me a few questions here and there.

"I want Klaus as my mentor."

"That won't happen," he answered.

"Then I guess we're done for today.

I walked out of the room and bumped right into someone. We both stepped back from each other and muttered "sorry" at the same time. I looked up and recognized Katherine.

She arrived last week and since then had made our lives hell. Her incessant whining and sass was okay in the beginning. The rest of the recruit's didn't complain.

_ "She's new." _

_ "We have to give her time." _

_ "She's just adjusting." _

But now we realized that that's just her personality. Bitchy.

"Caroline."

"Katherine."

"How was your session?"

"Same old same old."

"Elijah still acting like he has a stick up his ass?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her question. Sure she was annoying sometimes, scratch that, most of time, but she added a bit of spice to all of our lives.

"I can check for you if you want?" Katherine asked.

A quiet coughing from behind us caused me to turn around. Elijah stood in the doorway with his note pad tucked under his arm.

"Elijah! So nice to see you again," Katherine smirked.

"Katharina," Elijah acknowledged, nodding his head.

Despite her telling him to call her Katherine, Elijah continued to call her by her real name. A couple of days ago Katherine stopped complaining. I had a feeling she liked it when Elijah called her that.

I left the two and walked down the stairs to our training room. Alaric had been showing us new weapons and gadgets. I had to admit; this was much better than working on our fighting skills.

Alaric mentioned that we'd start working with guns soon. Everyone was a mix of emotions. I was a bit nervous and excited at the same time. I'd never held a gun before, or even seen one in real life.

"This is going to be so much fun," Jeremy said once I entered the room. He held what looked like a miniature light saber. Hold up… light saber?

"What did I miss?" I asked, while staring at the object in his hand.

"Oh nothing much, Jeremy just can't get over the new gadget and insists we all reenact Star Wars," Bonnie said.

"What's that supposed to be?" I asked Alaric.

He was standing in the front of the room looking through a metal box. He then pulled out what looked like more of what Jeremy seemed to be holding.

"Laser light. The light reveals any hidden lasers that The Wolves may have set up. There's smoke at the end that can be released if you push the end. The smoke reveals the lasers permanently. You know, just in case any of you might be on a quick mission."

I giggled as I watched Jeremy slicing the object through the air.

"I thought you wanted to be James Bond?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm still James Bond, just part time. For now, I'm Luke Skywalker."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but laugh. At least this would make up for the hour I spent with Elijah.

After training everyone headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I decided I was going to skip out on lunch since I wasn't that hungry. I walked through the halls aimlessly and spotted Marc.

"Hey Marc!"

Marc turned around and smiled at me like he usually did when we saw each other.

"Hey girly, how's it been? Elijah's sessions not killing you yet?"

I laughed and folded my arms. "Not just yet. Seriously though, I don't know how I'll continue to go through with those. We basically do nothing."

Marc was about to say something when I thought I spotted Klaus.

"Klaus?" I shouted.

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. He quickly turned back around and rushed down another hall. What the hell?

I ran after him and almost forgot about Marc.

"I'll talk to you later!"

Marc only shrugged confused.

I tried to listen closely to Klaus' footsteps, figuring out which hall he walked down. Instead I caught onto his scent, still familiar to me despite all these days, and I followed that instead. I finally saw Klaus and I ran even faster after him. I grabbed onto the back of his jacket to prevent him from leaving. He jerked back, not expecting me to grab him.

I planned on yelling at him and asking him why he was ignoring me, but I barely managed to say anything as I gasped for air.

"Damn it Klaus. What the hell was that? Why are you ignoring me?"

Klaus looked down, avoiding my gaze.

"I'm not avoiding you."

Was that it? Did he think that that would make me believe him? I laughed in response, and Klaus looked at me quizzically. I only laughed more; I probably looked like a crazy person.

"Are you serious? Is that all you got?"

Klaus looked away, but I managed to see his smirk that he was trying to hide. "Well, if you give me a few minutes I might be able to come up with something better."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Seriously. Why have you been ignoring me? Is this about what happened the other day?"

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from me, blocking himself from my view. I only turned him around by his shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about you," he finally admitted.

Before I can recover from the shock he continued.

"And I know you're not doing well in your sessions. It's my fault. If I just didn't get so attached, I'd still be your mentor. But I did. You're all I think about. I thought if I didn't see you, the thoughts would go away. But that only made it worse. Morning, day, night, you're there. Always there."

My breathing turned shallow as I finally processed his words. Klaus looked at me in admiration and brought his hand up to caress my cheek. He slowly leaned in and I knew what was going to happen. What I wished he did that night. I'd dreamt of his soft lips ever since then.

He was so close I could smell his cool, minty breath. Just as his lips were about to touch mine something started ringing.

Klaus jumped back as did I. He looked at me, shocked and confused.

_ He's probably coming to his senses. _

The ringing continued from his pants pocket but he didn't make any move to stop it.

"You should probably get that," I said.

Klaus slowly tore his eyes away from me and reached into this pants pocket. He pulled out a cell phone. He quickly looked down at the screen and his eyes turned to panic. Klaus looked back at me and hid the screen from my view.

"I have to go," he muttered. Without giving me a chance to respond, he darted down the hall leaving me standing alone.

* * *

**Esther's P.O.V.**

It was one of those dreams.

Henrik lay dead in a field with flames surrounding him in a perfect circle. There was a wolf standing within the circle. Suddenly he transformed into a man. His back faced me but I knew it was him.

I sucked in a deep breath as I saw Henrik covered in blood. My child. My poor child.

He turned around.

"How does it feel?" he asked

I sobbed, knowing what he was going to say.

"How does it feel to know it's your fault?"

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I walked into the Laundromat carefully observing my surroundings. This was definitely different from our usual meeting places. I guess no more coffee.

She was standing by one of the machines, sticking a few clothes into the dryer.

I looked around once more and walked up to her.

"What did you need to speak to me about that was so urgent?"

Elena stuck in a pair of socks and then closed the door, turning the machine on.  
"I managed to get close to Silas."

"What? How?" I asked, shocked.

"Let's just say I used my gender to my advantage."

I stared at her disapprovingly. "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

"What? No! Stefan would have a field day if he thought I was sleeping with that disgusting monster."

"Just checking. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. Just give us the word and we'll get you back to the base."

"I have to do this Klaus. For my mother. For Caroline."

I nodded, swallowing back the guilt of leaving Caroline alone after my declaration.

"There's one more thing," Elena said, whispering now. "I found out who the spy is."

My eyes probably looked like they were about to jump out of their sockets. "Why didn't you tell me that to begin with?"

"Before you plan on executing the kid, I think we could use it to our advantage. Silas doesn't know you know. We could trick them into thinking certain things."

I smiled, proud of Elena. "Good thinking. Now are you going to give me a name?"

"I just caught the first name."

I nodded, urging her to continue.

"Jeremy."

* * *

**Esther's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hall, drowning in my own guilt. How long had I been keeping this secret? It's been years. I couldn't do it any longer. I needed to tell someone.

Just then, I saw one of the guards. I waved my hand, trying to get his attention. He noticed and walked over to me.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," he said.

"What's your name dear?"

"My name's Marc ma'am."

"Full name."

"Marcus Saxon."

"Saxon," I said, remembering the name. "Your father was John Saxon, correct?"

He nodded.

"Brave man. Trustworthy too. I assume you possess the same traits as your father."

"I'd like to think so ma'am."

"Then there's something I must tell you. Come with me."

Marcus followed, confusion clearly all over his face. I took him into my private office.

"Sit down dear."

Marcus did as I told.

"It's been about ten years you know? Since my youngest son's death." I poured myself a glass of wine and handed one to Marcus as well. "It was my fault."

Marcus set the glass down on the table slowly. "Ma'am, it is not your fault. It was The Wolves."

"Oh but it is sweet Marcus. I should have kept him away from my son— from all my children. But I couldn't do it. Not at first, before all this nonsense. You see he was a different man, Silas. Oh yes he was. He was sweet and charming. So charming that I fell for all of it. I was delusional, I saw passed the crazy man he was. I fell for him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"I cheated on my husband with the very man who killed my son."

Marcus gasped and almost knocked over the glass of wine.

And then I dropped the final bomb on him. "Silas is Niklaus' father. I needed to tell someone. But I'm afraid no one else can know."

"I won't tell anyone," Marcus managed to murmur, despite his utter shock.

"You won't," I agreed. I walked over to him and put my hands on both sides of his cheek. A single tear fell down my face and I snapped his neck, letting his limp body fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Can I just say I'm prepared for the angry reviews. I know, I know, I'm evil. **

**But yeah, tell me what you all thought in the reviews! I know most of you have plenty to say ;) (just keep it friendly ok I have feelings too)**


	14. Chapter 14: Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries **

**A/N: When I said updates would take longer I didn't expect it to be this long. So sorry you all had to wait so long! I loved reading over your reviews last chapter, you all were definitely surprised. Keep the reviews coming! **

**A few of my favorite reviews from last chapter:**

**ZVFOREVER: **_Loved this chapter! I really didn't think that Jeremy was the spy, though when it got to that part, I was also not surprised, if that makes sense. I really loved this chapter. I like where this is going. I do hope the Klaroline progresses even more. I can already see the Kalijah tension, and love how Caroline basically just ignores Elijah, lmao. Poor bb Mark getting his neck snapped for no reason. :( I can't wait to see where this goes though!_

**MJTE:**

_I'm glad Esther is evil/crazy, she gave off a weird vibe from the beginning. Totally didn't see Jeremy coming but he actually would be the perfect spy- NOBODY would suspect him. Silas is Klaus' father?! As if he doesn't already have enough family drama-LOL!_  
**  
IRISHBEAUTY294: **_Sweet Jesus Esther. Way to over-react and be a b*tch about it, Jeesh! Aw, I love Jere... Shame he's a spy. Well, hopefully not, but he probably is... Caroline is gonna be really sad. And very angry. It's not gonna be fun, especially when she figures out about Elena. Kalijah! I ship it!_

**JESS:**

_What the hell did I just read?! Esther killed poor Marc? Jeremy is the spy? Oh my god you can't leave me hanging! I need to know what happens next!_

_..._

**(I think I'll start posting a few reviews in the beginning of each chapter from now on)**

Thank you to my beta Jess! **And now without further delay... CHAPTER 14! **

* * *

_Chapter 14: Betrayal _

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

When my family and I first formed the Mikaelson Organization we knew we couldn't do it on our own. We didn't know what we were dealing with at the time but we did know that it was bigger than all of us. So we needed help. We needed others to work with us to stop these killers. But in order for this to work, we needed people who we could trust. What better than the people personally affected by The Wolves?

That's how it had started. We went through piles and piles of secret files looking for someone that was deemed trustworthy.

Trust.

A word that holds great meaning. It is the foundation for almost everything. And once broken, it can never be fixed.

Jeremy Gilbert has broken our trust. The boy we took in was a helpless foster child. Recent news states otherwise. A personal spy for Silas. How shocking.

I guess trust and betrayal go hand and hand.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

"Are you excited for today?" Bonnie asked.

We were walking side by side, following Alaric.

"Of course I'm excited! We're going to be shooting guns today!" Jeremy said from behind us.

"I wasn't talking to you Jer," Bonnie laughed. "Besides, we all know you're psyched. You wouldn't stop talking about it."

"You're not going to be shooting anything today, Jeremy. We'll be working with the weapon first before we even use it," Alaric called out. He was leading us to a small firing range in the lower levels of the building.

Tyler was walking alongside Jeremy. He'd occasionally step on the backside of my shoes. At first I thought it was an accident, the second and third times I knew he was doing it just to piss me off.

Making sure Alaric couldn't hear me, I faced Tyler.

"Keep doing that and I'll kick you so hard in your balls you'll never have children," I threatened.

Jeremy burst into a fit of giggles while Bonnie tried her best not to smile, and failed terribly.

I smirked (a habit I got from Klaus) and turned around continuing to follow Alaric down the long halls.

"Are we there yet?" Jeremy whined childishly.

"Almost," Alaric replied.

"This place never ends," I murmured.

"How's that new recruit's training going?" Bonnie asked Alaric, trying to make conversation.

"What was her name again?" Jeremy asked.

"Katherine," I replied immediately.

"Her training is going surprisingly well. Jenna thinks she should continue her training with you all," Alaric answered.

"What?!" Tyler shouted from behind us.

His sudden shout caused me to flinch and grab the side of my head. My ears had a tingling sensation. I turned around to glare at Tyler.

"Ever heard of 'inside voices', Tyler?" I asked.

Tyler ignored me and shoved passed, walking up to Alaric. "What do you mean she'll be training in our unit?"

"I mean she'll be training in your unit," Alaric repeated. "Is that a problem Tyler?"

We all waited for him to respond, watching what he'd say next.

Tyler swallowed hard and looked away. "No. That's not a problem," he grumbled.

Alaric didn't look convinced but he let it go and continued walking down the hall.

I looked to Bonnie confused as to why Tyler was acting the way he was. He was being more of a jerk than he usually was. And that's saying a lot considering Tyler.

After what seemed like ages, Alaric turned a corner and opened a steel door. We all filed inside while Alaric held the door for us.

Once we all were seated at the metal table in the corner, Alaric walked over to a cabinet against the wall. He reached for the ring of keys that hung at his side and grabbed one. He unlocked the cabinet, pulling open the two doors on either side.

We all unintentionally moved our heads to peer inside. My eyes widened immediately. Inside the cabinet were guns and blades I'd only seen in movies. I assumed these actually worked unlike movie props.

"Holy shit is that a Bali-Song?" Tyler breathed out.

"A what?" Bonnie asked.

"Butterfly knife," Jeremy clarified.

Bonnie looked just as confused as before but decided to leave it at that.

"That's for another day, boys. We're working with guns for now."

Alaric walked over to us and threw four revolvers onto the table. We all flinched back waiting for them to accidently go off.

"Relax. It's not loaded obviously," Alaric said, laughing at our expressions. "Before you actually use the gun, you have to know how to assemble, reload, and aim it."

The next two hours were spent with Alaric showing us how to put together the gun. Once we learned which pieces went where, we did it ourselves. We did this over and over again while Alaric timed us. Afterwards, Alaric moved us to the other side of the room where we faced a wall with multiple targets on it. We loaded the ice bullets, which melted once fired. Alaric showed us how to position our hands and shoulders so as to not harm ourselves when we used the gun.

When we finally left for a break, everyone went his or her separate way. We were all tired after the extra long training today.

I never knew I would learn how to use a gun. I felt something I didn't expect to feel. I was upset and wondering 'what if'. What if I had learned how to use a gun before? What if I had learned how to _fight_ before? Before all of this? I could have been able to defend myself against my father.

But even if I did know all these things what could I have possibly done?

Killed my father? Not likely. He may be able to live with himself when he abused me but I would never, _ever_, do that to my family. Or whatever I considered him to be.

After grabbing a quick snack from Meredith I headed over to the session room. Things with Elijah hadn't exactly improved.

"How was training today?" Elijah asked once I sat down on the familiar sofa.

"Okay," I answered.

Elijah expected my simple answer and didn't say anything else.

I was dragging him along and I realized it wasn't his fault that Klaus was not my mentor anymore. He was only assigned to be my new one. I shouldn't have been giving him such a hard time.

I sighed and spoke up. "We worked with guns today."

Elijah smiled at my willingness to speak. "That must have been interesting. You'll be working with different blades later."

I nodded, not feeling as excited for that as I was for working with guns.

_"Caroline! God dammit why isn't the T.V. working?" my father screamed from the living room. _

_ I groaned from my room. I was in the middle of reading Beowulf. I had heard a few girls talking about it while I walked home from the store. They were complaining about having to read it for English class. I was curious and went to the library and checked it out. I didn't know why they were complaining. The poem was very interesting. _

_ I was up to the part where Beowulf was fighting the dragon when I heard my dad shout from the living room. I ignored him, thinking he was just cursing to inanimate objects again. _

_ "Did you not hear me? I'm trying to watch the game! Why aren't the channels working properly?" he shouted again. _

_ I heard him clearly this time, but I was too invested in the story to move. Frustrated with his yelling, I shouted back, "I don't know!" _

_ The shouting had stopped and I continued reading. Suddenly, my bedroom door slammed open. My father stood on the other side fuming with anger. _

_ "What did you say to me?" _

_ I gulped, realizing my mistake. _

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_ My father disappeared, walking away. I heard clanking in the kitchen and grew anxious. He came back holding a large knife. _

_ He pointed it at me and said, "What the fuck did you say to me?" _

_ I screamed as he jumped forward._

"Caroline, are you alright?" Elijah asked.

I shook my head at the memory and looked to Elijah. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Are you sure? You look a bit shaken," Elijah said, pressing the matter.

"I just-" I began. What was I doing? Should I finally tell Elijah what I was really thinking? Was I finally comfortable enough to be able to speak to him like I was with Klaus? I thought that if I ignored Elijah long enough they'd switch back to Klaus, which hadn't exactly happened yet.

I recalled what Klaus said to me yesterday. He said it was his fault Elijah's my mentor now. He had gotten too attached.

Klaus was giving me mixed signals. Some days he would ignore me, and then the next he would tell me how he couldn't stop thinking about me? I was confused. And us almost kissing didn't help the matter. If it weren't for his stupid phone we would have.

What was even so important that he had to blow me off? I spent most of last night wondering what was so urgent and wondering why he tried to hide it from me. If he thought I didn't see how he hid the Caller I.D. from me then he's most certainly wrong.

What was even the point of being cold to Elijah anymore? Klaus wasn't going to be my mentor anymore.

I made up my mind.

"I was just wondering what my father was umm… up to these days," I asked hesitantly.

Elijah looked slightly uncomfortable and adjusted his suit.

"Would you really like to know?"

"Yes," I said, although it sounded more like a question.

Elijah set aside the notepad and leaned forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs, a much more casual pose for him.

"He stopped drinking."

I was most definitely shocked. I barely remembered the days when he didn't touch a drop of alcohol. Most of my memories of him were when he was drunk. And now Elijah was telling me that he was sober.

Why did I find this amusing?

"Are you serious?" I asked, astonished.

"When am I not?"

I stopped moving and stared at Elijah incredulously. "Elijah… did you just… make a joke?"

Elijah laughed. It was strange. I had never seen him laugh before; it was nothing like Klaus' laugh.

"Yes, I occasionally make jokes."

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Your session is over Caroline."

I looked to the clock hanging on the wall, surprised to see that our hour was indeed over.

I said my goodbyes and headed over to the weightlifting room. There was only one other person there.

"Katherine? Aren't you supposed to be with Elijah right now?"

Katherine got up from the bench press and shrugged her shoulders back and forth, stretching. "Our session was cancelled. He had to go to some important meeting."

"Oh." I answered simply and grabbed a fifteen-pound dumbbell and started doing some bicep curls.

"I heard that you might be moved to my unit," I mentioned.

"Yeah, Jenna said I was 'surprisingly' good and I should move up a level. Not that it should be a surprise. I'm good at everything," Katherine replied with a flip of her hair.

I laughed. I usually would have ignored her and thought up rude comments about her, like how she was unbelievably conceited but now I've come to realize she's just joking.

"You know, I used to know a Caroline," Katherine said, while grabbing a twenty-pound dumbbell off the shelf.

"It's a common name," I shrugged.

"She was blond too."

I turned to Katherine, ready to say that there were probably many blonde Carolines in the world when I remembered a dream I had ages ago.

_ "Hey! What's your name?" _

_ "Caroline." _

_ "I'm Katherine! You want to play tag Caroline?"_

"Katherine, are you from Virginia by any chance?"

"Yeah, how'd you…" Katherine backed away from me, eyeing me carefully. Suddenly she dropped the dumbbell. "We used to play together when we were younger!" she said pointing her finger at me.

I looked away and laughed to myself about the coincidence. "Small world, huh?"

* * *

**Klaus' P.O.V.**

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting. I told them to meet me at noon. It's 11:50. Why aren't they here yet? When I say a time it's obvious to meet me early. It's just how it's done.

Mikael was the first one to walk into the room, followed by Kol, Rebekah and Finn.

"What's the deal brother? I was in the middle of doing something," Kol asked.

"It's important," I replied.

"What is?" Rebekah asked.

"Just wait for everyone to arrive."

Elijah walked into the room dressed in his suit as always. "What's so important that I had to cancel one of my sessions?"

"Would everyone just stop asking questions? I need everyone to be here. Damn it, what's taking so long?" I groaned. This was ridiculous. I hadn't even had the time to tell them about the news yesterday. Delaying this too long could only allow more time for Jeremy to reveal our secrets to Silas. How was that rat communicating with him anyway?

"You said noon Nik," Kol pointed out.

"And that obviously means come ten minutes early!"

"Why didn't you just say 11:50 then?" Finn asked.

"Because then you would come at 11:40. Obviously," I replied. Honestly sometimes my siblings were clueless.

Esther walked in, rubbing her hands together. "What is it son?"

"One moment, everyone's not here yet."

Mikael looked around the room. "Who else is there?"

Just then, Damon and Stefan came rushing into the room.

"Twelve on the dot. Just on time!" Damon grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah glared at Damon.

"Klausy asked us to be here," Damon smirked.

"Can you just say whatever you need to say so we can all continue with our day?" Finn asked.

"I spoke to Elena. She found out who the spy is," I said. No one spoke. They were all too shocked. Well that certainly got their attention.

"Well?" Mikael asked.

"Jeremy Gilbert."

The room broke out into commotion. Damon and Stefan turned to each other, flexing their fingers ready to attack. Finn, well Finn was Finn, he did nothing as usual. Elijah ran to the laptop on the desk, probably checking the security cameras to see where Jeremy was at that moment. Kol demanded we cut off his head and send it to The Wolves while Rebekah continued screaming, "that little shit! I'll kill him, that two faced twat!" She was most likely angry since he was her recruit. And finally, my parents remained silent, contemplating what they should do next.

"Elena says we can use this to our advantage," I said to my parents knowing no one else would be listening. Well, except maybe Stefan.

"How?" Esther asked.

"Silas doesn't know we know. We could present false information to Jeremy and he'd deliver it to Silas."

"So what do we do now?" Rebekah asked, hands resting on her hip. "Because I don't think I can look at him without strangling his boney little neck."

"We have to act as if we don't know."

"He won't reveal anything to us," Finn said.

"What about Caroline?" Elijah suddenly said from behind the desk.

"What about Caroline? I think you all realize by now she's not the spy and it's Jeremy," I replied.

"No. I mean he could maybe reveal something to Caroline. They're friends," Elijah said, turning the screen around to us. On the screen, a security camera showed footage of Caroline and Jeremy sitting on a bench in the weight room. She started laughing as Jeremy described something with his hands.

"So you want us to tell her Jeremy is the spy?" I asked confused.

Caroline was improving greatly, but her lying skills were terrible. I didn't think she would be able to face Jeremy and act normal when she knew he was the spy. And besides, I didn't think she needed any more betrayal in her life.

"We don't need to tell her. She just needs to tell Elijah about what she talks about with Jeremy," Kol said.

"That would be a problem since she barely speaks to me," Elijah said, staring at me.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"I think he means you should be her mentor again," Mikael said.

* * *

**A/N: YAY so Klaus is going to be Caroline's mentor once again starting next chapter. As much as I love Elijah, this is a Klaroline fanfic after all ;) **

**Leave your comments/predictions in the reviews! **


End file.
